How it feels like for a boy to be in love
by Klainemovesme101
Summary: Blaine's lips are so close during Baby, it's cold outside, and Kurt can't resist them anymore. He is happy with his new boyfriend, but he's not happy at Dalton.  McKinley is a better place to be for Kurt... and maybe for Blaine too. Klaine and the Hudmels
1. Happy Days Are Here Again

**_How it feels like for a boy to be in love_**

Hello everybody!

Here's my first Glee fanfiction! I'm currently suffering from a serious case of ChrisColfer/Klaine Fever! I know Chris Colfer/Kurt is gay, but yeah... he's just so cute! And a great dancer! The winter hiatus is waay too long, and the next episode is in a month! So I started writing...

I'm not sure how I'll continue this fic, but it will focus on Kurt/Blaine and the other powercouples are Burt/Carole, Finn/Kurt (as brothers), Kurt/Mercedes (friendship) and maybe some Will.

Rating for now is K+/T, but it might change to M for sexual content, but I'm not sure if I want to do it that explicit.

So this is the first chapter, please read & review! I hope you enjoy it!

(If you're a fan of Grey's Anatomy... check out my other stories!)

**Chapter One: Happy Days Are Here Again**

They were singing. Not in a group, not with the Warblers, just the two of them together, singing a beautiful song. When he sang, Kurt was the happiest person on earth. And now he was singing together with this beautiful guy. Blaine was an awesome singer and he had become a great friend these last couple of weeks.

And by friends, I mean a friendship from both sides. Because Blaine had never been a normal friend for Kurt. From the moment their eyes had crossed, it had been very clear for him. He was in love. He didn't just like him, it wasn't just a crush for Kurt. Kurt loved Blaine. And he hoped that Blaine loved him back.

"If you got pneumonia and d-", sang Blaine when he was cut off by a kiss. He felt the sweet lips of this cute boy on his. Kurt's hands were crawling up to his hair and Blaine stepped over the couch to get closer to this special friend. But after a while, he laid his hand on the smal boy's chin and he drew back his head. Kurt looked confused and tried to kiss him again. Blaine chuckled. "Whoa, easy... We are going to spend a lot of time kissing, so we can miss this few minutes."

"Are we? Going to spend a lot of time kissing?", he asked smiling, "Because I would like that, you know... A lot of kissing."

"I want that too. But I want to talk too." Blaine sat back on the couch and was quickly joined. They held hands and looked at each other. In their eyes it became clear that they both were in love with each other. But they didn't know it, and were both afraid. Blaine had had boyfriends before this, so he was afraid to hurt Kurt. He didn't want to push him, because this guy... He had been through a lot at his school. The bullying and all his problems.

The other one had just been afraid to do something. Blaine was his friend now, and he didn't want to ruin that friendship because he was in love. Apparently they both shared this feelings.

"So this kiss," Blaine started, "Was that just a sudden inspiration? Or is it because I'm the first gay dude you know? Or...?"

Kurt bit his lip and looked down. "You are the first out-of-the-closet gay guy I know, but that's not it... I don't know what this is, but I've never felt like this. It's like... when you sang Teenage Dream, the first time I saw you... I felt... I think I'm in love with you." He looked up, shyly waiting for his reaction. It was the first time he'd ever said that to someone. And the first time he had ever kissed someone when he really wanted it.

Blaine let out a sigh. "Gosh, I'm happy to hear you saying this... I wasn't really sure if you felt the same way... I didn't want to rush you into something... You know, I've had boyfriends before this. And I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"Yeah, I was afraid of that too," Kurt answered, "So when you say you've had boyfriends before... this... Does that mean that?"

"I'm your boyfriend," Blaine cut him off, "If you want that, off course", he added a little unsure.

The beautiful smile of Kurt took care of the answer. He, Kurt Hummel, had a boyfriend. A real boyfriend with whom he could kiss and just hang out. Someone who loved him. He couldn't wait to tell Mercedes... she would be over the moon.

"What are you thinking now?", Blaine asked.

"Still processing the fact that I have a boyfriend. A hot boyfriend, I should say...", he chuckled, "I think my heart's going to explode, Blaine. I am... happy. Like really happy. And the only time that I'm so happy is when we won sectionals", Kurt answered. But he looked thoughtfull.

His boyfriend shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah... that was pretty cool. A tie with your old Glee Club, kinda cool, right?"

He shook his head. "No... I mean... yes, it was cool. But I didn't mean those Sectionals... When we won Sectionals with Glee... My Glee, the New Directions. That was an amazing."

Kurt suddenly realized that he wasn't a Warbler. He had never been a Warbler and he would never be a Warbler. He was a gleek, a part of the New Directions. He now had a beautiful boyfriend, but he wasn't happy if he wasn't with his friends. "I'm not a Warbler..."

"What do you mean? You are a Warbler, boo. Maybe you don't really fit in right now, but that'll come around fast enough."

Kurt chuckled. "Oh boo, I like that name... You just have to understand this, Blaine. I love it here, everyone is so nice to me, I like the teachers and I'm really glad that I have you here... But I miss my friends. I am a New Directions kid, not a Warbler..."

"Oh...", was the only response he got.

They didn't say anything for the next few minutes, but both understood what was going on. Kurt wanted to go back to his old school. And Blaine understood it. It's not that he wasn't accepted, but Kurt had a point. He didn't really fit in, he wasn't a group person. And at Dalton Academy everything happened in groups. In the lessons they were divided in small groups to discuss the material, after that they did their homework together. Then there was the Warbler's, extra sports and the meals... They only had about two hours for themselves there. And Kurt needed more.

Blaine sighed. "But what about Karofsky? And the bullying? And what about me? I want to spend time with you!"

"We'll have time... I can visit you after school, you can visit me. And Karofsky... I don't know about him... But he'll have to face it sooner or later, baby.", boo answered. It was clear that Blaine was sad and disapointed. He needed his boyfriend with him. "Just... Just discuss it with your dad and Carole."

"If you follow me to my bedroom, I'll make it up to you", Kurt said as he took his boyfriend's hand teasingly.

Blaine let out a laugh. "Won't say no to that."

In his bedroom, the fresh couple shared their first kiss as two boyfriends. And they liked it.


	2. Lucky

**Hi, here's chapter two! I realllllllyyyy love writing it, and I'm having a lot of ideas for this fic!**

**Gosh, I hope February 6 is here sooooooon!**

**Anyone know when the episode after Superbowl is? The valentine's one? I read it's on Feb 8?**

**Anyway, enjoy, read & _review_ please!**

**Chapter 2: Lucky**

**Before you read this: the Blaine-Mercedes-Kurt date hasn't happened. She doesn't really know him, but she has heard Kurt talk about him.**

"Hey, Mercedes!"

She turned around and smiled as she ran to the person who owned this voice. "Kurt! Could the Warblers live without your talent?" She pulled him in for a hug. He sighed and chuckled. "I gave them a few recordings of my songs. They'll have to do it with that 'till I am back."

They let out a laugh. "I'm so happy to see you!", she said, "You seem happy! How's it going at the Warblers?"

"I am always happy if I see you. And about the Warblers... I was thinking I could tell you all about them during a lunch. And I really need shopping," he sighed and put his hands on his hips, "Like really... That uniform at Dalton's... Not my style."

"Shopping? I'm totally into that. And hearing about al those Warblers... Yeah, I wanna hear about those hotties! Let's go." They linked arms and jumped on a bus to the city. It had been a long time since these best friends had gone shopping together. And Kurt had a lot to tell about one Blaine.

At the little restaurant where they were eating, they caught up on a whole bunch of gossip. About Santana who was now dating some jock at school. Kurt was laughing his guts out when his friend told about the epic Finn fail with Rachel. "Oh my god, he really said that?" Mercedes just nodded while she was trying to hold back her laugh.

Kurt breathed and lay his hand on his stomach. "Oh gosh, I have a stomach ache from the laughing... He never tells about this things at home... I understand why though... He can act so stupid around girls... But I'm glad he's back with Rachel. I don't know what, but she has a good influence on him."

"Yeah, I know. He's better with a girlfriend. Most of us are better with girl or boyfriends.", Mercedes said.

"That's true.", her best friend said. And then he smiled way too big for this conversation. "A boyfriend is really important. You know, just someone who loves you and who cares about you... Yeah, that's really important.", he said as his voice drift of. He couldn't help smiling when he thought of his boyfriend. As soon as he realized that he was dreaming, he lokked shyly down.

"Tell me everything about him, Kurt."

He tried to look surprised. "About who?"

"So first you show up at school out of nowhere. Normally you text me first. Next thing: you look extremely happy and good. And now you're doing this talk about the good facts of love. So tell me about your boyfriend.", she smiled.

His face lit up. "Okay... So you know last sectionals? When we both won?" Mercedes nodded.

"Okay, so the guy who sang Hey, Soul Sister. That's Blaine. It's the guy who talked to me before I decided to go to the Dalton Academy. He's so handsome and he is really nice." Het let out a little giggle after that. "Oh and his eyes... he has the most gorgeous eyes. Oh his hair... If he doesn't put hair product in it, he has curls. He used to have a big curly head or that'w what he told me."

"So have you kissed him already?", she asked.

"Yeah, about ten thousand times... We were singing one day, and I've been in love with him for ages... well since the first time I saw him anyway. And his head was so close to mine, because we were singing. So I just went for it.", he said. Thinking back of that moment made him feel warm inside. His first intentional kiss and his first boyfriend. Going to spy on Dalton had been the best decision in his life. But he was away from his friends. "But I don't want to stay at Dalton."

Mercedes looked confused. "What? But you have your boyfriend there? And what about the no-bullying thing? And Karofsky?"

"Well I actually... I want Blaine to come too. Cause he regrets it... that he left his school and ran away from the bullies. And with him next to me... I think I can face Karofsky. He'll have to come out some day." As soon as he realized what he said, he put his hand in front of his mouth. Mercedes' eyes got big. "Come out? You mean... he's gay?"

"Now he's going to kill me. Please don't tell anyone," Kurt begged. "But one day when he shoved me in the lockers, I followed him to the changing room. And after some screaming and threatening, he kissed me. He tried to kiss me a second time actually, but stopped him."

"Oh my god... Are you serious?", she asked, "Karofsky kissed you?"

Kurt nodded. "I was so in shock and he ran away. Blaine tried to talk with him about it, but pushed him against the railing." He shrugged his shoulders. "But I don't want to talk about it. He has the same problem as I had a few months ago, so I won't force him to come out, that's something he has to do on his own."

"Okay," Mercedes said, "Then, what about Dalton? You don't like it there?"

"I love the school. Everybody is nice, but you know, I don't fit there. They are kind, but they're not my friends. And I need my friends more than I'm afraid of Karofsky. Besides that... That costume we have to wear... It's horrible. It's not ugly, but so not my style... I need to choose my own outfit. And I need to wear scarfs, you know how well I do with scarfs."

She chuckled. Kurt might have a boyfriend, but he was still himself. "Yeah, I know that! Have you talked with your parents about it? It's a big decision, you've only been there a few weeks. And are you really sure? Because you and Blaine can't be together for that long."

He shook his head and grinned. "Noo... 3 weeks now. And two days, to be exact. The best 3 weeks and two days of my LIFE... I really never got the whole boyfriend and sweet love thing... But now, oh I love love."

"You are really falling for him, aren't you?", she asked. A question that just needed to be answered with one of Kurt's big smiles. "Oh, have you done something with the Anthony guy? Sorry I have been talking about Blaine the whole time..."

"We have been to the movies a few time... So we are dating, but no kissing or something else", she said kind of dissapointed, "But we'll get there."

"He hasn't kissed you? Geeez... Maybe you have to take the first step? Just see how he reacts. He obviously likes you!", Kurt answered, "Oooooh... what do you think about a double date? You, Anthony and me and Blaine."

"Okay. That's on! I really want to meet him and see you two together. Have you intrpduced him at home yet? And does Finn know already?", Mercedes asked excited.

He shook his head and smiled. "Carole will love him, I know that for sure. And about my dad, I think he suspects something. You know, I'm at an all-boys school and I think I've talked already a lot about Blaine. I am a little afraid of Finn's reaction though... He's okay with the whole gay-thing, but seeing his stepbrother with a boy, I think that's going to be a lill' weird for him."

"Yeah that's probably true. He is still a guy," just to be sure, she added: "and I mean a macho, straight guy. I didn't mean it offensive."

Kurt chuckled. "None taken, Mercedes! I know what you mean."

"Anyways, he'll probably have to adjust to the idea. But seems like Blaine an okay guy. Finn will like him," she smiled reasuringly, "Just don't start making out in front of his eyes the first few days, that's just never really appropriate."

They paid the bill and on their way to the mall, Kurt's phone rang.

"Hi dad!"

"Hello, my boy! How are you doing with those Warblers?"

"Fine. But I'm with Mercedes now, we're on our way to do some shopping. What are you calling about?"

"Just want to know how my son's doing. We really miss you. So, do I have to pick you up tomorrow?"

"No, I'll drive. My car is here and I don't want to leave it for a weekend. Oh dad, do you mind if I bring someone?"

"Not a problem. Good you're making friends! Do I have to tell Carole to set up a bed?"

"Uhm... Probably yes, but I'm not sure yet. I'll text you or Carole, is that okay?"

"Sure, bud! Oh, I've discussed this with her and I know this is hard... But if you want to, you can call her mom. But don't feel any pressure."

"Oh. Ok."

"Just think about it, you don't need to do it if you don't feel that way. I just thought since you really like her and we are a real family. But we'll talk about it tomorrow."

"That's good. I'll be home at 5, so see you tomorrow Dad!"

"Bye Kurt. Love you!"

"I love you too."

He looked at Mercedes. "It was my dad."

"Yeah, I heard that. So you're gonna introduce Blaine?", she asked.

"Yes," he paused a second, "My dad said that I could say mom to Carole."

"Oh. Do you want that?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe. It's just... I mean she is definitely a mother for me, but... I think it'd hurt my mom."

"Can't you just call her Carole?", Mercedes asked.

"She deserves more than that... I want to call her something, but 'mom' is just... that's for my mom," he smiled with watery eyes, "Normally I don't have any problems with talking about her. But you know, bringing my first boyfriend, the singing, shopping... That are things I'd wanted to do with my mom..."

Mercedes didn't know how to react. She had talked about this, but... what can you say in those moments. "I don't really know what to say, Kurt... About your mom... But for Carole... Maybe you can search a nickname? Something like mom, but not that."

Kurt smiled. "Yeah, I am sorry about the depressed mom-talk... Most of the time I'm okay with it, but yeah... The nickname idea is good though! But do you have any ideas?"

"Hmm... no, not really... What about Carmom? Or C-mom? Or momma?", she suggested.

"Hmm, maybe... I'll think about it", they walked into an H&M store and Kurt went straight to this nice, white shirt with a diamont heart on it, "What do you think about this, Mercy?", he held it in front his chest, "Think it suits me?"

"Yeah! That's very handsome! I bet Blaine will like that", she winked in response.

He let out a little laugh. "Do you think? Because... I'm not really sure about us... Blaine is so mature and so handsome. I don't want to be the weak link..."

"Kurt, you the weak link? Serious? You're super hot!"

He made a face. "I look like a kid next to him. It's like he's so much older."

"That's because he needs to lose the uptight Warbler attitude. His hair should be a little bit more normal and he needs to get rid of the costume. I bet he looks better and chiller then. And you look perfectly normal." She put her hand on his shoulder. "C'mon, you need to try on that shirt, cutie. It's a good thing that it is a tight fit, you look skinnier."

He smiled. "I've just grown an inch, so I think I'm just a bit sharper. You look pretty too, by the way. That shirt you're wearing is amazing, girl," he chuckled, "If I wasn't gay, I'd know what to do..."

She laughed. "Yeah, the cute guys... always gay."

They shopped further and at 6 pm, it really was time to say goodbye. Kurt needed to get back to school and Mercedes had to go home. They both had homework to do, but a nice afternoon with friends... That was way better!

"Okay honey, my bus is here. I'll see you on Monday? Just don't tell that I'm coming to the rest, okay?"

"My lips are sealed. And say 'hi' to your baby."

He laughed. "I will," he pulled her in to a hug, "You, go taste the lips of your Anthony."

He jumped on the bus and went back to his school.


	3. I Want To Hold Your Hand

**Hi everybody!**

**I wasn't planning on posting the next chapter yet, but since Chris won the GOLDEN GLOBE (OMG!), I **

**had to do it! My day started pretty awesome, finding that out!**

** So enjoy, fellow Kurtsies! I really love writing this fic!**

**Please Read & Review!**

**Chapter 3: I want to hold your hand**

Kurt and Blaine lay on the bed in Kurt's room. They hadn't had a chance to talk at dinner and were glad to be back in each other's arms.

"How was your afternoon with your friend?", Blaine asked.

His boyfriend smiled. "Yeah, it was really nice to see her back. She's my best friend and I hadn't seen her in a week!"

"Yeah, I know that," he chuckled, "How did you become such good friends?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "We were both in Glee, so you have to appreciate each other there. I really love to hear her sing. And also very important: we share our passion for fashion. Oh, I haven't showed you my new shirt!"

Blaine laughed. He was gay, but the obsession for clothes... he didn't get that. He liked Kurt's taste though, he was really unique like that. Unique in a good way, not just someone who dressed like everybody. He was special and he didn't care about it. A quality that he, himself missed.

"I'll go to the bathroom to change.", Kurt said as he walked to the door. Blaine got up and stopped him. "You're my boyfriend. You can switch shirts here."

Kurt blushed a bit, but decided to do it. He took of his vest and his tie. Before unbuttoning his shirt, he doubted for a moment. When he stood in his bare chest, he saw Blaine looking at him. He knew he looked good... He had been working out and his abs were finally showing a bit. But he had never stood in front of a boy in his bare chest. Not like this anyway.

Blaine got off the bed and stood in front of him. "You look pretty great, you know that?" He took his chin and pulled him in for a kiss. Blaine took off his vest too.

The kiss got intenser and more passionate, but Kurt knocked it off. "Sorry, it went a bit too fast. I don't want to go further than this. Kissing is good for now."

He looked up to see Blaine's face, who was smiling. "That's perfect. I just was a little too into you. So, let me see your shirt."

Kurt was still breathing heavy, but managed to get an 'okay' out. He took his new shirt and slipped it over his face. Then he made a turn and a pose in front of Blaine. "You won't be able to wear that much," he said, laughing with Kurt's face. "At least not if you want me to be able to control myself in front of other people."

Our fashion boy smiled and blushed –again. "Oh, about other people: I actually said to my dad that I'd take a friend home this week-end. So if you want to... You can meet my parents and my stepbrother."

"Okay, that's cool. I'd like to meet your mom! You've gotta have your fashion form her!", Blaine said.

"It's my stepmom actually. My mom died when I was 8.", Kurt answered. He wasn't said, but it wasn't a fun thing to say.

Blaine hugged him. "I'm so sorry, boo."

"It's okay, baby. I just don't like to tell it. But anyway, do you want to come?"

He smiled. "Sure. So, your parents are okay with me staying there? Because having a boyfriend over... that's a problem for some people."

"I haven't exactly told them that it's my _boy_friend. I just asked my dad if I could bring a friend over," Kurt admitted.

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "They know you're gay, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, they know that. Just not that I make out with you.", he smiled and gave the other boy a kiss on his lips. Blaine took Kurt's hand and pulled him to the door.

"What are you doing?", he asked.

"Showing everybody my extremely hot boyfriend.", Blaine simply stated.

"Oh. Erm, okay?"

They walked to the student's room, where they met Wes and David. These guys didn't look surprised. "Oh thank you, Kurt... You finally realized that you're in love with each other?"

"Apparently we realized it 'finally'... How do you mean that?", Blaine asked.

Wes and David sighed. "Because about every song you sang seemed dedicated to Kurt. And you've been spending every free second with Mr. Hummel here. So... Yeah, finally! I guess the time spending with him won't get any less, though?" The words they said sounded hard, but they were laughing. Kurt chuckled and pulled Blaine closer. "No, you're not getting him back. For the next few weeks though... Maybe months."

Wes smiled. "Good, you're going home in the week-ends. Otherwise we wouldn't have a chance to even speak to Blaine."

Blaine chuckled. "Well guys, I'll have to disappoint you there... I'm going to Kurt's this weekend... And I'll be there on Monday too, sice we have the day off."

David turned with his eyes. "Dear God, what do you do with an in-love guy? Two, actually."

"You just leave 'em alone", their friend said with a low voice, "But not now. Want to watch a movie?"

They nodded. "Your room, Blaine? That's probably the least messy... And which movie? An action movie?"

"I have the Deathly Hallows on my computer,"Kurt said, "Do you guys like that?"

They started laughing and Blaine answered: "We love Harry Potter! We actually went to the premiere all dressed up. Harry Potter is our thing. I didn't take you for the downloading type, though!"

Kurt chuckled. "Finn taught me that. And I'm a little bit addicted to it... Anyway, I'll get my laptop and meet you guys at your room?"

Blaine nodded and 15 minutes later, they were installed in front of Kurt's computer ready to watch some Harry Potter. Wes and David sat on pillows on the ground and Kurt lay in his boyfriend's arms. That was what he had missed the most. Just someone to be with. Someone who cared about you and loved you because they wanted too. His dad, Carole and Finn loved him too, but not like that. He couldn't lay in their arms, he was too old for that. So this was nice. Just him and Blaine, together in the world.


	4. To Sir With Love

**Okay, chapter 4 here! Meet the parents... Exciting!**

**I hope you keep reviewing (and reading :p)**

**Any Kurtsie's here who want to chat or mail? Send me a private message!**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 4: A House is not a Home**

"Mom-C, Dad, this is Blaine", Kurt said when they were in the hall of his house. With this sentence, the whole nickname problem had a solution. Carole wasn't good enough, but mom was too much. So a combination was perfect.

Burt shook the boy's hand. "Good to finally see you, Blaine. It's nice to be able to imagine your face when my son talks about you."

Blaine smiled. "Nice to meet you too, sir. And thank you for letting me spend the weekend here."

"Not a problem, mate. And you can say Burt.", Kurt's father answered. He liked this kid. Polite, kind and he looked reliable. The kind of friend Kurt needed.

Carole moved forward. "Hi, I'm Carole. Come in to the living room, Blaine!"

Blaine gave his boyfriend a quick wink and walked in, leaving his backpack in the hallway.

"What do you want to drink, bab- Blaine?", Kurt asked. It's not that his parents couldn't know about them, he just wanted to tell them. Not blurt it out.

He chuckled in response. "Uhm... Coke's allright, if you have that?"

"Sure." Kurt took the drinks and walked back to the living room. He went to sit next to Blaine, in front of Burt and Carole.

"So you are like the quarter back of the Warblers?", his dad asked. Kurt sighed. "It's called the lead singer, dad. How many times have I told you that?"

Blaine smiled. "Yeah, I'm like the quarter back. But I don't really care about that. It's just that I get the most solo's, which doesn't mean I'm the best singer of the team. I just fit the image of the team the best."

Carole chuckled. "So the rest of the team is also very handsome?"

Blaine smiled, a bit embarassed. "Thank you. And yeah, the rest is 'as' handsome. The example sits next to me, actually."

Kurt blushed and giggled. His stepmom noticed it and smiled. "Are you dating each other?"

Blaine looked at Kurt and he looked back. Kurt took a deep breath. "We're actually a couple, to be exact."

Burt raised his eyebrows. "Is there a difference?"

Carole chuckled. "That means they are exclusive. No dating other people, just like us. Except for the marriage. But that's not important right now! Congratulations, boys! How long are you together?"

Kurt had a big smile on his face. "A month." And Blaine added "Well almost. We're celebrating our one month anniversery Monday."

Kurt let out a laugh. "Yeah, that's a big step," he turned to his dad, "Dad, why haven't you said anything?"

Burt sighed. "It's just special. My son has his first boyfriend, that's a big thing. But, I'm really glad for you. Seems you will have a date for your home-coming prom. Or don't they have that at Dalton's?"

"We were planning on going to McKinley's prom, actually.", Kurt said.

"Were we?", his boyfriend asked surprised.

Kurt got up, pulled two tickets out of his pocket and took Blaine's hand. "Would you, Blaine Anderson, please go to the McKinley prom with me? Because I drew a half heart on each card, so it would be kind of a waiste..."

"Yes, I will." They shared a kiss. But Kurt pulled his face away before it got too passionate. He turned to his dad. "I'm sorry for that."

Burt chuckled. "I see Finn and Rachel make out every day for several hours. So I guess you'll just have to fight for space on the couch. And we'll have to deal with more make out sessions. Basically my point is: don't excuse yourself for kissing your boyfriend."

Carole smiled. "Yeah, that's true. But just keep it at kissing here, please. For... other things you have your room."

"Ooookay," Kurt raised his voice, "We are going to unpack our stuff now." He took Blaine's hand and pulled him up.

Just before they left the living room, Carole yelled "We eat at 7!"

Burt kissed her. "He's got the romance from his dad, you know that?"

At Kurt's room, Carole had installed an extra bed next to his one. The bed was even high as Kurt's so they pushed them together so they had a big bed for the night. At Dalton's they weren't allowed to sleep at each other rooms, but about twice a week one of them sneaked out to the other room. They didn't do anything more than kissing, but it was just nice to wake up together.

"Your dad seems like a nice guy!", Blaine said, "He was really chill about the kissing thing. I like him."

Kurt smiled. "Yeah he's really chill. He had some gay trouble at the beginning, but he always supported me. And I think he's just proud now. You know, my dad is a bit obsessed with milestones, so a first boyfriend is important for him. I mean, my first boyfriend, not his first boyfriend."

"Yeah, I got that." They both laughed. Blaine wouldn't admit it, but he had been nervous about the meeting with Burt and Carole. He had had boyfriends, but with Kurt... it felt different. He felt he could be ho he was with Kurt around. He had lost the whole super-confident face and had gone back to himself. At the Warblers, he had built up this whole mature and cool person to protect him from any other bullying. And Kurt had broken through his wall of protection. Blaine was again a teenager.

"What are you thinking?", Kurt asked.

"That you have a bigger influence on my life then you know. And I didn't realized it until now. I feel like I'm back myself. Not over-confident Blaine, not bullied Blaine, but just... Blaine. Which is kind of awesome. Thank you for making me me again." He gave Kurt a kiss. "Do you want to see what I wear when I'm not at school? What Blaine Blaine wears? Not Warbler Blaine?"

His boyfriend chuckled. "If you could wait after you've taken of your shirt and before you put on the other one."

His hand traced on Blaine's shirt. He unbuttoned it and looked mesmerized to his beautiful chest. Kurt didn't have any chest hair, but Blaine made up for that.

They started kissing again. Kurt pushed Blaine on the bed and kissed him there. The nest ten minutes just existed out warm bodies against each other, soft lips, hot tongues, all dancing with the other one.

The door opened quickly. Finn tried to escape with a "I'm sorry" and walked out. But his stepbrother had heard him and sat up on the bed. While he combed with his fingers through his hair and closed his shirt, he opened the door again.

"Hi, Finn!"

"Oh, hi Kurt. You're back! I didn't see you..."

Kurt chuckled. "You just walked into my room. You'll just have to learn to knock. Come, I want you to meet someone."

Finn followed his little brother (in length at least) to his room. "Blaine, this is Finn, my stepbro."

They shook hands. And Finn raised his finger and pointed at the guy in front of him. "So... you are Kurt's... boyfriend?" Blaine nodded. "Yeah. And you are the lead singer of the New Directions, isn't it?"

"Kind of the lead singer. Mr. Schue tries to let everybody sing nowadays. And I was thinking that I knew you. You're at Kurt's school, right? Also the lead singer of the Glee Club there?"

Blaine smiled and nodded. "Kurt told me that you're also the quarterback? Want to play a game?"

Finn looked surprised. "Oh yeah, why not? Are you okay with that, Kurt?"

"Sure.", he smiled, "I have something to talk about with dad and mom-C. That's my nickname for Carole by the way. I thought Carole was not special enough."

"Oh, okay. So, dude, are we gonna play?"

Blaine nodded, quickly pecked his boyfriend's lips and went outside. Kurt unpacked his bags and went downstairs, where his extra mom was cooking.

"What's for dinner?", he asked.

"Your dad made soup, I'm now baking the chicken and we are eating that with rice and a tomato sauce. And for dessert there's chocolate cake."

"Awesome. By the way... there was something I wanted to talk about with you and dad.", Kurt said.

"Oh okay. Is it about Blaine?"

He was doubting when he answered. "Not really. But it's because of him." And then he blurted it out. "I want to go back to McKinley. I miss my friends."

She wasn't expecting that. "Oh. I understand that you miss your friends, but what about that boy who was harrassing you? He threatened your life, Kurt. And you didn't feel safe anymore at that school. I don't think I like this idea. We are a family now, honey, I don't want to lose you to some crazy kid."

He sighed. "I understand. But things are different now. I have Blaine. I've been to another school. And about Karofsky... he said he'd kill me if I told anyone about what he did. And he didn't just bully me. He kissed me."

Carole's spoon fell out of her hand on the ground. "He kissed you? As in... kissing you?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, he seems to have some struggles with his sexuality. And I think I might be able to help him. With Blaine. Which is why I want Blaine to transfer with me."

"Have you guys talked about this? Because... I know you are in love with him. But you're young and so is he. The chances of you breaking up with each other in the next few months are... it's just a possibility."

"I know that. But Blaine is so... You know, I've been in love before this. Just crushes, I've never had anything close to a boyfriend before Blaine. And still... this feels real. He doesn't pressure me to do anything, he makes me feel better about myself and I apparently have the same influence on him. So I think we have a chance, mom-C. I really do."

"What does Blaine think about this?", she asked.

"He's coming to Glee on Monday. We have the day off, but McKinley doesn't. I haven't really asked him, though. But he has always said that he regrets running aay from his bullies. And I hope he wants to break free from the Dalton's. He is not himself there, mom-C. I just... I want him to feel okay with himself. When we're together we're just Kurt and Blaine. Not Kurt, the gay kid and Blaine, Mr. Confident, but just us. And our best shot at that is McKinley."

Carole had a motherly smile on her face. "You really like him, don't you?"

His face lit up and he blushed. "I really do."


	5. Don't Stop Believing

**This is a short one, but I really love it. It's important for the rest**

**of my story. And I like this little Blaine/Kurt moment :-)**

**Enjoy, read an review please :D They make my day!**

**PS: SAG awards tonight! Chris is nominated! And only one week 'til the next episode!**

**Chapter 5: Don't Stop Believing**

"Goodmorning, handsome."

"Hmmmppphhh. Mornin' baby." Kurt stretched his arms and gave the boy next to him a kiss. "How was your second night here?"

"Very good. Do you know that you sing in your sleep sometimes?", Blaine asked with a smile on his face.

Kurt laughed. "Really? I've only heard the sleep walker story. Anyway, am I a good sleepsinger?"

"I particulary liked the song you were singing," Blaine answered, "Teenage Dream seems our song. I like that."

Kurt just moaned something and laid his head on his boyfriend's warm chest. He wanted to wake up like this for the rest of his life. He had had a good night of sleep and the first thing he had seen was the best person to wake up to.

So now was the best moment to ask it. "Do you like being at Dalton's, Blaine?"

"How do you mean, boo?"

"What I say. Do you like the school? Always in group, never alone?", he clearified.

Blaine shrugged his shoulders. "When you put it like that, it seems a bad thing to be never alone. But I can live with it. I just got used to it. It's pretty easy to just go with the flow. Blend in."

"Don't you miss being yourself? Because you act different here. At school you seem to be another Blaine. Not that I don't like Warbler-Blaine," he paused a second to pause and watch Blaine's reaction. His face told him that Kurt was right. So he continued. "But you're more relaxed here. And I think that is because you are yourself."

Blaine sighed. "Yeah, you might be right... When I was myself at my old school, I got bullied. So I changed and I ran. Fit in is so much easier to do. But I'm not going to change at Dalton's. Wes and David know who I am there. I only see them at school and they like me like I am there. I don't want to loose them because I change. You know me better than them actually. You've seen me like I am from day one, you can see through me."

"That's why I am your amazing boyfriend," he chuckled a moment and then he got serious. "Don't you think you deserve friends who like you for who you are? At a place where you can be who you want to be?"

"What are you trying to say?", he asked. Kurt had seen who Blaine really was, but that worked from both sides. Blaine knew when Kurt tried to hide something."

Kurt smiled. "I want to go back to McKinley. And I want you to come with me."

"Let me guess why: you miss your friends and secretly you want to help Karofsky", Blaine smiled.

"I think that I can do that with you by my side and I think that you secretely want to go to another school to fight bullies. Not litteraly though."

Blaine shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say? You're right. You aren't happy at Dalton's and I am not myself there... There's one thing though... What if we break up? 'Cause it's likely to happen some day."

Kurt smiled. "Yeah, my mom-C said the same thing. About the break-up. But I don't feel like breaking up with you any time soon. Do you?"

Blaine rolled on top of Kurt and gave him a kiss. "I'd seriously rather die in stead of doing that." He let out a laugh and started kissing Kurt before he could answer. The smaller boy rolled over so he could lay on his boyfriend. Blaine wasn't as tiny as Kurt, so laying on top was better for him. After a long and intense make-out session, he pulled his head back. "We should get dressed and go down for breakfast."

"Can't we skip breakfast?", asked Blaine as he tried to kiss his boyfriend again. But Kurt didn't admit it and got out of bed. He stood next to the bed in his pajamas and looked smiling at the boy in his bed."If you want to explain to my dad why we skipped it, go ahead, baby."

Blaine moaned and got reluctantly out of the bed. They quickly got dressed and went down. Burt and Carole were still at home and were sitting at the table, still enjoying their coffee. Finn had gone to school already.

"Goodmorning, boys. How was your night?", Carole asked. Kurt kissed her on the cheek. "Good. I'm already missing my bed. Those beds at school... Not my thing."

Burt chuckled. "Oh yeah, I had that too at my school. Nothing's as good as your own bed. Did you sleep well, Blaine?"

"Yes, I did," he smiled, "Though it's more who I sleep with than where I sleep that makes my night."

This made Kurt's father frown. "Just don't go to fast with everything, guys. You're just together and you don't want to... rush things. Sex is a..."

Kurt closed his eyes and shook his head. "Dad, please stop trying to give me the sex speech. That's not... happening right now, we'll wait and we'll do it safe."

"Okay, that's everything I need to know. Let's switch to a more comfortable subject." Kurt nodded gladly.

Blaine took a breath and tried to loose his embarassment. "Kurt and I were going to McKinley today. We are going to the rehearsel of his Glee club."

"And we are going to see if you like it there. I really want to go back there, dad.", Kurt added. His father didn't like the idea very much, but what he wanted more than anything else was for his son to be happy. Even though the bullying, he and Carole had to admit that he was happier at his old school, with his friends. "You know I don't like the idea, Kurt. But if Blaine goes with you, I can't say no. You love it there and Carole told me about what this guy did to you. We will have a talk with the principal and you'll tell me everything that happens with this bullying. Are we clear there, Kurt?"

He nodded and leaned against Blaine, who put his arm around him. "You're going back, boo." Kurt smiled and looked exited at his parents. Carole looked back at him and smiled too. She was happy to see him so happy, because he deserved that. He had gone through a rough life and now only the best was good enough for him. "You are really adorable to look at. You make each other happy."

Blaine gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "That's all I ever want to do, Carole, making him happy."

Burt and Carole looked at each other and knew that this wasn't just a teenage crush. Kurt had grown up pretty fast after the death of his mom and the bullying and Blaine... something about the kid made them think that he hadn't had the easiest youth either. "Are your parents okay with this, Blaine? 'Cause you've never told anything about them", Carole asked cautiously.

His face tightened when he heard this question. "They threw me out because I'm gay. I live with my aunt and uncle and my parents support me financially. But that's all they do," he smirked, "My aunt and uncle didn't really like me transferring to Dalton, so they'll be okay with this. McKinley is closer to home than the academy, anyway."

"Oh, sweetie. I'm sorry about that," Carole put her hand on his shoulder, "You are always welcome here, if you want that. Kurt's friends are always welcome here."

Burt smiled. "Yeah... So are your parents catholic or...? Because I don't understand why you'd do that as parents. Kick out your son because he likes guys instead of girls. You don't kick your kid out because he likes brunettes more than blondes. I wasn't thrilled about Kurt being gay, but he's my son. As a parent you love your kid as who he is."

His son whipped away a tear. His dad didn't talk about this with him a lot, but just knowing that he was there for him and that he loved him. Blaine took his hand. "No, they're not catholic. They told me that they couldn't deal with it and that a gay son was bad for their reputation. That's what they said."

"Well, I don't want to sound rude, but I think you're better of without 'em.", Burt said. Carole gave him a elbow. "Burt!"

"It's okay, Carole. I think Kurt's dad is right. If they don't love me for who I am, then that's their choice," he shrugged, "I am over what happened. My dad and my uncle love me, without them I would've never gone to Dalton. And I would've never met this amazing guy."

Burt put his arm around Carole's shoulders. "You've both been through a lot and inside, you are a lot older than your ID' say. I have this feeling that you guys are going to be together for a very long time."

Kurt and Blaine smiled proudly. "MFEO."

"What?", Burt asked confused, but he was answered by his wife. "Made for each other. M-F-E-O, that's what they call it nowadays."

"Oh, okay."

"We should be going. Glee practice is the hour before luch", Kurt said, "We are grabbing lunch at school and eat dinner here, if that's all right?"

Carole nodded. "Sure, honey. Have fun and be careful!"


	6. Anyway You Want It

**Hello!**

**So here's chapter 6! Blaine meets New Directions and both he and Kurt have some great news!**

**I've used Bruno Mars' Grenade and Darren Criss' Human in this song and though I'd like to own**

**the songs as well as the guys, I don't.**

**So if you take time to read this, take your time to review it. I haven't received a lot of reviews**

**and I really like them. Also, if you decide to favorite the story (which I love!), just send a little review please :D**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Anyway you want it**

"Okay guys, who has prepared the number for our assignment?",

Mercedes raised her hand. "I'd like to go first, Mr. Schue. I have prepared 'Grenade' from Bruno Mars."

Mr. Schue was impressed. "Okay, that's an awesome choice! Who is going to do the backing's?"

"I took care of that myself. Just wait."

_Easy come, Easy go, that's just how you live_

_Oh, take, tak, take it all, but you never give_

_Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss_

_Had your eyes wide open, why were the open?_

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed in the trash, yes, you did. /oo-ooh oo-ooh_

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked/ oo-ooh oo-ooh_

'_Cause what you don't understand_

_I'd catch a grenade for ya/ Yeah Yeah_

'_d Throw my hand on a blade for ya/ Yeah Yeah_

_I'd jump in front of a tran for ya/ Yeah Yeah_

_You know I'd do anything for ya/ Oo-oo-oo-oh_

The backing vocals came from outside the class. Everyone looked confused until they walked in. Their male soprano was back. With someone from the competiton.

_Kurt: I would go through all this pain_

_Blaine: Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Kurt: Yes, I would die for ya baby_

_Mercedes: And we'd all do the same._

They's altered the last line, because that was true. Every gleek in that group would do the same. They hadn't done it like they should, but since they had to miss Kurt... They realized that they would take all crap, just for each other.

"Hello everyone.", Kurt said with a wide smile on his face. The others were just a little stunned. Will released the tension by letting out a laugh. "Kurt! You decided to pay us a little visit?"

Blaine chuckled. "No, we're just spying on you. Kurt showed me the choir room."

"Right, guys...," Artie said and he rolled over to Kurt and gave him a high five, "Good to see you back, dude!"

"Hi Kurt. I really missed you. Who's that hot guy you brought?"; Brittany asked, "Cause he's like really sexy."

"This is Blaine, everybody, my boyfriend." Kurt tried not to sound too proud, but he couldn't help it. "And I'm here to introduce him to the school. I am transferring back here and Blaine is coming with me."

"Are you serious, guys? We get you back and we get the lead singer of the Warblers?" Mr. Schue was out of the moon. Kurt was an amazing singer and he held the group together. About Blaine... he's a great singer too and Kurt seemed very happy with him.

"Just a friend, right?" Rachel laughed and ran to give him a hug, "Guess I have my competition back. He really is hot, by the way."

"So we're back at the Kurt-Karofsky protecting plan? He hasn't done anything the past few weeks, but when you're back... Operation Homophobia will start again probably", Sam said, "But we are down with it. We'll protect you."

Kurt smiled. "That's really nice of you, guys and if it's necessairy I'll be glad to accept it. But with Blaine by my side, I'm not the only openly gay guy at school and maybe that'll help the acceptance."

"Just the fact that we are with the two of us against those bullies... It'll make Kurt feel a lot safer and this school is a lot chiller than the Dalton's. So it's better for me", Blaine added. This group of people, they were very nice. He understood why his boyfriend missed this friends. They were awesome people, sticking up like that for each other. This were real friends, not schoolfriends like Wes and David were for him.

"So, Blaine, you want to joing our little Glee Club?", Mr. Schue asked, "Because you'll have to sing a song."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Sure. If you have a guitar for me, then I'll sing a song. It's my own song, if that's okay? It's called Human."

"Go ahead."

*Human-Darren Criss*

"That was... very impressive, Blaine... When are you transferring?"

"Next week already. Kurt's parents and my aunt have informed the school. Tomorrow we are going to tell our classmates, Wednesday and Thursday will be a lot of packing and Friday we're having a little party to say goodbye. So next Monday, we are ready to take some New Directions..."

Will let out a laugh and looked at his watch. "Okay, guys time's almost up! I want you to prepare a song about friendship. Losing friends, seeing friends back, doing things for each other. That kind of stuff. Have a great day and Blaine, Kurt, can I talk a minute to you? Blaine can stay too."

"Of course, Mr. Schue."

The rest of the glee club got out to eat lunch. Everybody waved at Kurt and Blaine, exited that they got their male soprano back.

"This is not appropriate, but since you're not officially back my student: do you want to go grab a sandwich somewhere? I want to talk a little about Karofsky and a project I have in my head... And I'd like to get to know my new student, of course."

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other. "Okay, why not?"

"So, why did you want to come back, Kurt? I thought you liked it there... At the Warblers?"

He smiled. "I made that decision to go there too quick... Don't misunderstand me: it was the best decision of my life, because I met Blaine there," he squeezed his hand, "But I was terrified of Karofsky then, everything had just happened... I didn't realize what I would miss. Who I would miss."

"And Kurt is way too special for Dalton. You can be yourself there, but you can't really be yourself. We do have a no-bullying policy, but it is a high school... If you don't fit in, you have to adjust. I was okay with that, but Kurt made me see that it's better to embrace yourself than to fit in." Blaine smiled and looked very in love at Kurt. "I totally get why Kurt wanted to come back... The Glee club just really accepts you as who you are."

"That's what we are about. Artie is in a wheel chair, Mercedes is black, Tina is shy,... Everybody has flaws and in Glee nobody cares. We're a family and we are glad you want to join the family, Blaine."

"I am glad you let me."

"What was that project you wanted to talk about, Mr. Schue?", Kurt asked.

Will sighed. "Okay, you've made me think the last time I talked to you. With the whole Karofsky bullying. That even I don't pay enough attention to homophobia. I want to do something about that. The LGBT-youth at our school can go nowhere, there's nothing for those kids, kids like you. So I was wondering if we could do something about that."

"Oh," was Kurt's reaction, "I appreciate the idea... but if you're gay and in the closet, you're not going to... join a club about it. You want to keep it secret."

"We can do something anonymous like that, can't we? A chatroom or a mail-project? That's what the Trevor Project does.", Blaine said, "That's how I got around the whole 'I'm gay' thing."

Mr. Schue and Kurt nodded aprovingly. Will turned to his ex-student with a frown on his head. "How did you... come to terms with this, Kurt?"

"Have you met me, mister Schue?", Blaine and Will couldn't help laughing, "I knew I was gay since I was like... 6. It's for people who start doubting when they're about our age. They need help."

"Okay. So... what do you think? Mailing? Chatting? Or how do you call these other things... Facebook and Twitter?" Mr Schue proposed.

Kurt and Blaine nodded. "Except for Facebook and Twitter. Everybody can see that and that's not what you want. We can set up a special e-mail and if that's working, we could make a chatroom," Kurt said, "I don't think we're going to have a lot of success in the beginning though. But we could try."

"I think it's really awesome that you want to do something about that, sir. There are very few teachers who care. Actually care", Blaine said. He didn't have this kind of help when he needed it and now he was going to help a lot of those kids. Kids like him.

"We will talk about it at school. The details, checking with Figgins. But it's time for me to get back to school and time for you to enjoy your day off. Do you have fun things planned?", Will said.

"We are going to expand Blaine's garderobe a little bit. He never had to wear any clothing to school."

Will looked shocked.

"Oh gosh, no...," Kurt answered, "I mean, he had to wear the uniform, not his own clothes. I would've loved that though...", he added with a small, dirty smile.

Blaine coughed. "You said that out loud, babe."

His head went red. "Oh. Oops." He shrugged. "Sorry, mister Schue."

"To be young and in love. Go enjoy your shopping, guys!"

They all shook hands.


	7. Teenage Dream

**So here is some Klaine for you and also an awesome (I think it's pretty hilarious) Burt/Kurt scene, which I love! There's also some Kurtcedes!**

**The Klaine scene has some mentions of sex, so I changed the rating to T for that one... It's going to change to M around chapter 10, I'm sorry if you don't want to read that, but sex is just kind of an important part of a new (teen) relationship IMO.**

**And Oh my god... How GREAT was Silly Love Songs? The Blaine/Jeremiah song was actually pretty funny and afterwards... Kurt's smirk when Jeremiah blew Blaine off... He is so cute... And the love confession from Kurt... Also so cute! My Klaine hope is really big now! ****I did like Santana also this episode, which is weird because I never liked her!**

**Okay, Read, Enjoy and PLEASE review? I only got about 2 for the last chapter :-(**

**Chapter 7: Teenage Dream**

"Okay, my clothes are packed." Kurt let out a sigh and sat down on the couch, "I am glad that that part is over. You ready?"

Blaine chuckled from the bed. "About a half an hour already... Do you think I deserved some boyfriend time?"

Kurt laid back on the sofa. He smirked a little. "Hmmm... Well, I'm not really sure... Do you think I should give you some of my quality time?"

The answer didn't take long. Blaine jumped up, took Kurt's hands and pulled him up against his chest. "Yes, I think you need to give me you."

Kurt liked this. His boyfriend could be bossy like this all the time... He started kissing him softly. Blaine kissed him passionatly back while moving his hands around the soulders of this boy with amazing kissing skills. Kurt moved his hands up and let them run through the curls of his boyfriend.

Blaine took Kurt's head and pulled it slowly down as he sat down on the bed. They sat next each other, their bodies turned forwards but their lips still touching. Their hands were on each other's cheeks like they were trying to pull the other even closer. When Blaine moved his hand to Kurt's thigh, this last one started moaning a bit, so he continued rubbing it. Suddenly Kurt moved away from his boyfriend with closed eyes. He pulled a pillow on his lap and was counting while he breathed out.

"Kurt? Did I... Are you okay?", Blaine asked worried. He had had boyfriends before this, but he wasn't really used to do anything more than holding hands and some kissing. He'd never felt the urge to do more, but with Kurt... Yeah, hormones weren't a load of b*llshit like he thought before. Hormones made him do things he'd never do.

Kurt opened his eyes. "I am okay. Things just got a little too...," he glared at his lap, "Exciting.".

"Oh," his boyfriend chuckled, "Well... Uhm... I feel... honored?" The confused, yet proud look on Blaine's face mixed up with Kurt's embarassment made them both crack up. Kurt smiled, but then he started pouting. "Now I'll have to miss you 'till Monday... I don't like that."

Blaine smiled and gave Kurt a quick kiss. "You can come over on Sunday? My aunt doesn't have a problem with that."

He shook his head. "I think my dad won't let me get out of the house without him. He'll probably want quality time, so I'm going to be at home probably doing... things with my parents and Finn."

"So you will be at home. Can't I come over? Your parents are fine with that, aren't they?"

Kurt's eyes lit up and a smile appeared on his face. "I think I'll be able to get that done", he sighed when he looked at his watch. "I really have to go now, baby... Will you call me when you're home?"

"I will, boo." They gave each other a big hug and a long kiss. "See you Sunday, sweetie. I'll miss you."

When Kurt closed the door he heard "I miss you already!". He shot the door and smiled. It was quite great to know that Blaine would be even there for him when they weren't together. Being around him was amazing, but it would be even more awesome when they saw each other again. They were together for over a month now and they'd seen each other every single day. There wasn't anything special about that. Now they had to wait a few days... Kurt was already longing to see him again. He chuckled by himself. _This is what being in love feels like..._

"Hi dad."

Burt looked down at the trunk next to his son, looked at his face and pulled him in for a hug. "You're back", he said with a crack in his voice.

Kurt took his lugage and rolled it inside. "And I thought I was the drama queen here... ha! I've only been gone for a week dad. You've seen me every single weekend."

His father swallowed and whiped a tear out his eyes. "But now I have my little boy back in our house."

Kurt walked further to the living room. "I'm 17, dad... Oh, Mom-C and Finn aren't home?"

"They're doing some shopping. Grocery. They just left.", Burt answered.

"Okay. Oh, is it okay if Blaine comes Sunday? Just to hang out."

"Sure, buddy," Burt sat down and took a breath, "About Blaine... sit down a second. I'm just going to do this... Quick and smooth."

Kurt looked confused as he sat down, but when he saw his father's red cheeks he understood what was coming. The most embarrassing moment of his teenage life. The sex talk.

"So, Kurt, I don't need to tell you about... you only have sex with someone you love, you know that right?"

"Yes, dad I know that."

"And with Blaine... You guys seem pretty serious, and I know... hormones can make you feel... horney."

He shook his head. "Please tell me that you didn't just pronounced the word 'horney', dad."

His father chuckled nervously. "Yeah, horney. And if Blaine and you would get to the point where you'd... think about having sex with each other."

"Oooh... god, dad, you... you don't have to do this." Kurt's face was totally red.

"IF you'd come to that... point... you should know that... uhm... oral sex can pass diseases too. You and Blaine don't have to worry about pregnancies, but it is a fact that... STD's," he paused a second and looked at his son, "you know what those are?"

"Yes, dad. I know. I took health class. Really."

"Okay... so STD's are more common in gay relationships. Thus... You need to use a condom for sex, you know that. But you need to use it during... oral sex as well as during... other forms of sex . What I should tell you also is that... the sex you'll have with Blaine..." He looked at his son, but Kurt had his face down. "Hey! Kurt, this is important, you need to look at me. I know it's embarrassing. For me too, but as your father, I need to talk about it with you."

His son reluctantly looked at his dad. His face was as red as a tomato. "I know it's important, dad. So... go on." He tried a little smile, but it wasn't very convincing.

Burt took a deep breath. "In health class they don't talk about gay sex, or not very much. But you are having a relationship with another boy, so you know... vaginal penetration isn't possible, since..."

Burt's son started to make little cry-noises. He was definitely not crying, but he just wanted his dad to stop. Sadly for him, Burt continued. "I won't get into details, but you'll need... stronger condoms for the kind of sex you'll be having. In like... a few years?"

Kurt's face had the 'are you serious?'-look on it. "How old were you, dad?"

"Well, that's not really the matter."

"Dad!", Kurt said.

"I was 16."

The boy smiled. "I am 17. And I'm in love with Blaine. So yes, I'll probably make love with him sooner or later. You really have to deal with that."

Burt sighed. "Yeah, I know. But you're still my little boy. For me, you are still the 4-year-old toddler who asked if I wanted to draw with you. You'll always be like that for me. But about Blaine... are you really planning to...?"

Kurt stopped his dad at that moment. "Okay, dad, thanks. This conversation is really over now. I am not going to tell you about my sex life. But I won't do anything I don't want to and we'll use protection. Okay?"

"Okay..." Burt lauged nervously and got up. "Okay, thanks for talking straight to me about this, kiddo. And if you need money for... well for condoms, you can always ask."

"Gosh, dad! Yeah, ok. Bye dad." He got out of the living room as quick as possible. When he was at his room, he called Mercedes.

"Hey Mercedes, it's Kurt here."

"You back at home?"

"Yes. And you know how I spent the first half hour here?"

"No?"

"My dad just gave me THE talk. Very embarrassing."

"Oh gosh he didn't?" He heard her laughing at the other side of the phone.

"A little bit of sensitivity would be welcome, thank you. I think I'm scarred for life. Did your parents never do this?"

"They asked if I had anymore questions after health class. I said no and that was it. Gladly. So... what'd he say?"

"He started by saying that hormones could make me, and this is the exact word he used, horny."

More laughing at the other side of the line. "Amazing... Ha ha ha ha!"

"Then he continued about STD's. And how I and Blaine wouldn't have, and I cite him again, vaginal sex. Can you imagine it? The words horney and vaginal in one conversation."

Mercedes was still laughing, but managed to get a few words out. "No condom talk?"

"Oh, you bet... He told me that for 'the kind of sex' me and Blaine would have, we'd need stronger condoms. And he offered me money to buy them."

"You didn't caught it on video, probably?"

"No. Did I mention that he asked about my sex life? Like... in my face. While I was looking at him."

"What'd you say?"

"That the conversation ended there. Then I got to my room and well, the rest you know since you're calling with me."

"So... was the talk necessairy, Kurt?"

"Two people on one day asking me about my sex life... This is not a good day for me."

"Hey, I'm your best friend. And my sex life stops at an occasional kiss on the lips."

Kurt was exited to hear that. "Ooooh, that's awesome! So you're on the next level!"

"Don't try to change the subject, white boy."

He sighed. "Okay... What do you know about the different bases?"

"First base is kissing, second is touching with clothes on, third without clothes, fourth is hand and you know...and fifth is... all the way. Like that?"

"Like that. Okay. Blaine and me are... somewhere between 2 and 3. But not really touching _there_. If you know what I mean."

"And I thought you were a little angel... So your dad was right about giving you the talk."

Kurt blushed. "Uhm... yeah. I mean... there is nothing wrong with doing this, right? I love him, he loves me and we're... old enough."

"Nothing wrong, Kurt. I'm happy for you. Keep me updated." Those last words were meant as a joke, but somewhere she meant it... It was an exciting subject.

"Okay... so I'm going to get of the phone. I hope to have a conversation about something else as sex to day."

Mercedes chuckled. "Yeah, I understand that. See you Monday?"

"I'll be the one with the hot, cute boyfriend."

"B-bye, sweatpie."

"Bye, babe."


	8. A House Is Not A Home

**RATING: T (for mentions of sex, non-explicit)**

**CONTENT: Furt brotherbonding**

**PAIRING: This chapter Finn and Kurt, others more Klaine**

**Yay, a new chapter! It's a pretty short one, I'm sorry for that!**

**So here's some Furt bonding! I think it's pretty cute ;-) (and now Marry You is on the Glee Radio... coincidence, my a** :P)****.**

**Happy Glee night and enjoy the reading! Please keep reviewing, there's coming a lot more Klaine fluff!**

**Chapter 8: A house is not a home**

Burt stood in the hall. He yelled at Kurt for the third time since dinner was ready. "Kurt! Your dinner is getting cold. Get your butt down here!"

"I'm coming!", his son answered. In his room, he said goodbye to Blaine. "I really have to go no, baby. My dad's getting mad. I'm hanging up now. I love you. See you Sunday... Bye... Goodbye, baby."

He hung up, put the phone to his chest to feel all the hugs and kissed Blaine gave him. He took a breath and ran down. When he entered the room, everyone was already at the table.

"Sorry that I'm late. I was just...", he started but Finn cut him off. He chuckled. "You were doing the 'You hang up first. No, you hang up first.'-thing whith your boyfriend."

Kurt blushed, but he got back really fast. "Actually, we were just saying goodbye. Like mature people do. But you have to be mature to know that."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Really funny, dude. I'm actually older than you."

Burt and Carole chuckled, but Kurt took the word again. "I'm older. You are definitely taller, but I'm older." He shrugged and smirked.

"Okay, boys, knock it off. That's enough."

They both smiled, as well as Carole and Burt. Their boys were acting like real brothers now. Their words at the wedding weren't fake, they were real 'brothers from another mother'.

"What are the plans for this weekend, dad?", Kurt asked.

His father didn't answer, but Carole did. "I was thinking we could go shopping while your dad and Finn went to do some football. And then we could have a drink together and go to a restaurant. What do you think?"

Kurt's face lit up. "Shopping and a restaurant. That sounds like a perfect day for me. And Blaine on Sunday. That's awesome." He smiled again, but his smile was a lot bigger than before that, and that wasn't because of the shopping.

"How come Rachel's not here?", Kurt asked, but soon realized that it was a bad question. Burt and Carole's faces froze a bit, obviously they weren't happy about what had happened. Kurt looked confused and turned towards his brother. "You didn't knock her up, did you?"

"No, dude!", Finn yelled angrily.

"Hey, Finn, don't yell at your brother! He can't do anything about it. You broke up with her.", Carole said severe.

"You broke up?", Kurt asked, "Why?"

Finn opened his mouth, but Burt cut him off. "Because this young man here was trying to pressure his girlfriend. Which was," he looked straight at his young stepson, "Very stupid and very disrespectful."

"You did what?", Kurt yelled and gave Finn a slap against his head. "How can you do that? You're such a douche sometimes, really! What were you thinking?"

"Could we not discuss this again, please? I know I was stupid, but I just... Can we just not discuss my sex life here?", Finn asked annoyed.

"Think you better give him 'the talk' again, dad.", Kurt said.

Carole laughed nervously. "Oh, that has already happened? That's very good. If you have any more questions, Kurt."

Her stepson rolled his eyes. "Though Finn can be an idiot sometimes, I'm with him on this. No discussing our sex lives at the dinner table. Preferably never, but well... Just in private please."

"We just want to create an environment here where you can talk about everything, boys. Sex shouldn't be something to be ashamed about. It's normal, everybody does it. The fact that you sit here, is the living proof of sex. Your teachers do it, your friends do or will do it and we, your parents, do..."

"Ew! Mom! Please, just don't. Talk about everything you want, but not about your... Gross!", Finn begged.

Burt chuckled. "Who wants dessert?"

Suddenly Kurt and Finn were little boys again who got their plate up and said "I do!"

Later that night, Finn and Kurt were watching a movie. However Kurt wanted to watch Dreamgirls and Finn wanted to watch Saw IV, they had agreed on something else: the recordings of sectionals. They started with McKinley's preformance.

Finn's face tightened when Sam and Quinn were singing together. He was over her, but Quinn was special for him. And she'd always be special. She had been his first real girlfriend and during her pregnancy, he really was looking forward to his daughter with Finn. Off course Puck screwed that up, but he had been that baby's father for a few months.

Kurt let out a dreamy sigh."Their voices are really beautiful... I totally understand why mister Schuester let them sing a duet. They seem so... perfect."

"Yeah, totally.", Finn answered not very convincing. The thing was: Kurt was right. Quinn and Sam sung awesome together. And they did seem perfect.

"Oh, seems like someone's jealous that he didn't get a duet.", Kurt teased.

Finn paused the dvd and turned to Kurt. "I am not jealous about that. It's just... Quinn was, is and will always be special for me. So yeah, it bugs me to see that she seems so happy with Sam. I am not jealous and I wish her all the luck, but she was my first love. You don't forget that."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't know that was it... Do you have that thing too with Santana? She was your... first, right?"

Finn made a weird sound between a cough and a chuckle."That doesn't count. That was pure lust. In my head, I am like a virgin. I guess it's the same for you with Brittany. She doesn't count, right?"

Kurt answered. "I really regret it, my... relationship with her. But she doesn't count. Kissing her was like kissing my my hand. That was meaningless. "

"Why would you kiss your hand?", Finn asked.

His brother rolled with his eyes and sighed. "Not that that's the point, but... you know, to practice? You've never done that?" He looked a little bit embarrassed.

Finn raised his eyebrows. "Uhm... No. I've always had girlfriends. But I know there are guys who... use that method too.""

The room was dark, so Kurt's red face wasn't too obvious. He wasn't really used to talk about this... kissing, dating, sex, but that's what brothers do: talking about girls, or about boys and girls. "Did you really try to make Rachel have sex with you even though she didn't want to, Finn?"

"I guess I did... But it's not like I pushed her on her back and tried to do... that. I just... You're a dude, Kurt, you know how it is. I just wanted her so badly and my mind got a bit crazy... So I tried to convince her. She said no, but I was really... exited, so I asked again. But the answer was still no. And I guess that I've just tried to kiss her a bit... rough." Kurt nodded. He would never do the same, but he knew how it was to get at that point. Blaine had everything to do with that.

Finn continued. "She pushed me away and started yelling. I screamed back, she started crying and then mom walked in. So I had to explain why Rachel ran out crying. My mom got really mad and made your dad talk to me." He paused a second to take a breath, but Kurt continued the story. "My dad gave you the sex talk and the 'you gotta respect her'-talk. I get it."

"Yeah. He was really mad, but he was right... It's my own stupid fault that she broke up with me."

Kurt tried to comfort him. "I'm sure she'll forgive you."

"Could you forgive someone who did that? I tried to steal her first time from her, I don't think you could forgive someone for that."

His little brother –in size at least- said nothing. Finn didn't know it, but this had happened to Kurt. He knew how it was to have someone steal a first time. His first kiss hadn't been with Brittany, nor with Blaine. Karofsky had stolen it from him. And Finn was right: he wouldn't be able to forgive that guy. Ever.

The dvd started again and they watched further in silence. The songs of the old people were skipped, so they immidiatly got to the part that Kurt liked the most: the performance of the Warblers. Or more specific, the performance of one Warbler: Blaine. He loved to see him perform. Blaine was such a handsome guy and when he performed, he was even more sexy than normal.

Kurt woke up from his daydreaming with a snap from Finn's fingers. "Dude, you're like drooling. Stop it."

"Wait, he's gonna sing my favorite piece_: I can be myself now finally. In fact there's nothing I can't be," _He sang along_, "_Oh gosh, his face there... So cute!" Kurt was smiling and singing along with his boyfriend. Even Finn thought Kurt's face was cute when he was talking or thinking about Blaine. You could see the firework in his eyes when he thought of him.

"Okay... I'm really not into talking about the sexiness of other guys, if you don't mind. I'm pretty tired by the way, so..."

Kurt got up. "Right. Goodnight, Finn."

"Night, bro. See you tomorrow."


	9. The Time Of My Life

**Et voila, here is chapter 9! I'm sorry that it took so long to update, I had to finish an essay for school,**

**so I've been working on that. And I was working on a Rachel/Kurt three-shot, but then BIOTA happened**

**so I don't know if I'd going to continue with it. I kind of hate Rachel now...**

**Okay this chapter is family time! Especially Carole/Kurt, but also Burt/Kurt and just some family time.**

**Don't worry, Blaine is back in the next chapter. I think this is the last K-rated chapter, the next one**

**is T and then it'll probably change to M.**

**Enjoy reading and if you don't mind... review, please :D**

**And thanks for all the alerts and favorites!**

**Chapter 9: The time of my life**

"Okay, mom-c, what'd you want to do?" Kurt had just opened the door for Carole and linked arms with her. They walked towards the city center of Ohio where they were going to spend their afternoon.

"Okay, I wanted to go to the hairdresser and get a new shirt for your dad. And underwear for Finn. I suppose you want to shop for some new clothes?"

Kurt nodded. "Gosh, how can you not buy your own underwear... But yeah, shopping. I actually need suspenders and a skinny jeans. And I also need..."

"Yes?", Carole asked, but Kurt shook his head. "Never mind. Let's just get to the mall. Any plans on what you're going to do with your hair?"

Though his stepmom felt that Kurt had wanted to say more, she smiled. "I was thinking about coloring my hair a bit darker brown with some highlights. What do you think?"

Kurt clapped exited with his hands. "Oh my gosh, that's really a great idea! You're going to look so awesome! More than you already do, off course."

Carole smiled and blushed. She pulled Kurt a little bit closer. "You know, I really like this. Shopping, chatting, someone who notices that I've changed my hear without actually telling them... And well, we can talk about boys too!"

He giggled and blushed. "I don't really have to talk about boys... as in plural."

"Ooooh... Because you have Blaine you can't look at other boys?" She winked at him. Carole was the first to admit that a new boyfriend takes all your attention.

"I just can't believe that such a handsome guy really likes me... I'm 17 and I never had a boyfriend before this and now I have this awesome, superhot and supersweet boyfriend... It seems so unreal. And it feels amazing." He shrugged his shoulders and looked a bit embarrassed at his mom-c.

"You deserve him, you know that, right? You are a very nice guy and you are also very handsome.", Carole said, "And I know how exiting it is to have your first boyfriend. It's a long time ago, but I've been there."

Kurt looked at her sideways. "Do you still think about him? Your first boyfriend?"

She sighed. "Every day. I married him and I got Finn with him."

"Oh... So you've never... had another experience except him? I mean before you had Finn." Kurt gave another of his strange laughs.

Carole smirked. "What do you mean exactly with experience, Kurt? I dated some other guys between Finn's dad and I first hooked up and when I married him."

"Uhm... well, dad had 'the talk' with me, and it made me think... About... all these things... Oh gosh... how stupid is it that I'm talking about this with you... You can just ignore this."

"I'm not going to ignore this talk, because I think it's very smart of you to talk about this with a grown-up. I think you and Blaine are mature and responsible enough to handle this. But think before you act. You only have one first time, so be sure to do it with someone special."

Kurt blushed. "How do you know if it's someone special?"

Carole let out a laugh. "You never know for sure. But if you keep thinking about him, if your heart jumps when he looks at you, if your eyes start to twinkle when you see him and if you can't get enough of kissing him, then he might be the good guy. But only if you want to, Kurt. Not because your crazy hormones want to and not because you think Blaine wants it. Off course he has to want it too."

He giggled again. He wouldn't admit it to Carole, but Blaine... He felt everything what Carole had described. "How uhm... how old were you?"

"When I had sex for the first time?", she asked, "I was 17. And we had known each other for a few months. But it's not about how long you know each other, it's about how good you know each other."

They arrived at the hair dresser and as soon as Carole was seated, Kurt went to a few other shops. He wanted to buy a little present for Blaine, just to make his transfer a little bit easier. After all, his boyfriend gave up a safe school for a school with bullies to make Kurt feel better. And that was one hell of a sacriface for a teenager to make.

But what should he get him...? Blaine didn't really like fashion, so maybe a shirt wasn't a good option... and it wasn't really original. Maybe he could buy him some chocolate, he really liked that. Kurt shook his head. No, candy wasn't a very good idea; that was even more cliché. Then he walked passed a juwellery shop where he saw something that was perfect, but he had to call his mom for this.

"Hi, mom-c, how is it going there?"

"I was just about to call you! I'm ready here, where are you, honey?"

When Kurt heard her hang up, he looked confused at his phone, but then he heard his name. He looked around and saw Carole coming down the stairs to him. He walked to her and looked at her new hair-do. She looked very good. "That's beautiful, mom-c. Dad's gonna love this."

Carole smiled. "Thank you, baby! Now what were you calling for?"

He dragged her to the shop where he had seen his perfect present for Blaine. "Okay, so I was looking for a present for Blaine, and then I saw this ring", he pointed at the silver one he meant, "You see, it has 'courage' as an inscription. That's what Blaine always said to help me with... the bullies."

"Oh, that's a really great idea, Kurt. Let's go get it!"

Kurt smiled but he hesitated. "Do you... Don't you think it's a little too gay?"

Carole let out a laugh. "Sweetie! Why are you thinking about that? It doesn't matter if it is 'too gay'. As long as you think that Blaine will like it, then that's enough. You like the ring, Blaine will like the ring, that's all that matters." She leaned over, gave him a kiss on his cheek and whispered: "By the way, I don't think it's gay." He smiled, took her hand and got into the shop to buy the ring.

_We're in that pub next to McDo. You 'n mom comin? – Ur baby bro :p_

_Big brother and mommy r on the way – Kurt_

Kurt smiled at this text of his silly brother. It was really awesome to know that Finn had accepted him as a brother. That hadn't been easy for him, Kurt knew that, but it happened. He and his dad had a great bond, he had a mother figure, a true brother and a great boyfriend, who all loved him and he loved them too.

"Thank you, mom-C."

"For what?"

Kurt whiped away a tear. "For being you. For being my mom... for giving me a brother. And for making my dad happy."

She carressed his hair. Kurt might be a 17-year-old teen who acts cool sometimes, but deep down inside he was a great kid. A good student and especially a kind guy. The kind of son every parent wished. "I am happy to have such great kid as my stepson, Kurt."

When they arrived at the pub, Burt and Finn were discussing about some football game, something with the upcoming Super Bowl. Burt stood up when he saw his beautiful wife entering with his son. At the sight of the bags they were carrying, Burt decided that he wouldn't go to many games this season. There was a serious chance that they'd be poor after that. He gave Carole a kiss. "Your hair looks beautiful, honey."

Burt, Carole and Kurt joined Finn again at the table. "You had a good shopping afternoon, I see," Burt chuckled.

Kurt had a big smile on his face. "We found the perfect jeans for mom-c, I found super suspenders and then a few shirts and a skinny jeans for me."

"You forget to mention your present for Blaine, Finn."

Kurt always blushes a little bit when someone talks about his boyfriend. His eyes were shining while he took the ring out of his pocket. He opened the box and showed it to his father. "It has courage written on it, that's what Blaine used to say to me with the whole bullying drama."

Burt frowned. "You're not going to propose, right?"

"No, dad! I'm 17, for god's sake... It's just a present for my boyfriend. You give presents to mom-C, Finn gave presents to his girlfriend and I give presents fo my boyfriend.", Kurt answered firmly. Propose... where did his dad get that idea?

"Okay, okay... Just checking."

Kurt and Burt laughed out loud. They had a history with 'just checking' things. Carole and Finn looked curious at each other. Kurt explained smiling what was going on. "Dad said the same thing when I came out to him. He asked if I was sure and when I said that I was sure he was 'just checking'."

"Oh, okay," Finn answered, "You did that like... Officially?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, sure. I denied it to you guys too first. It's just something I had to do to come clean with myself and with my dad."

"Oh... Okay."

Burt smiled. "Well, what do you think, boys and Carole, maybe we can eat at home and enjoy our evening there... We had a pretty exhausting day and when I look at the amount of bags you have, you had a busy day too."

Both Kurt and Finn replied with a nod and Finn added a yawn. Carole and Burt smiled while they asked for the bill.

"Hey, dad... Can Blaine maybe come over tonight then?"

Burt sighed. "What happened to a family night, Kurt? I want to eat with the four of us, but if he wants to come after that... Allright then, mate. But it's going to be late for him to get back home."

Kurt smiled. "Can't he just... stay over for the night? He has done that before?"

"That was promised before I knew you two were a couple, but okay, he can stay. Just lock your door if that's necessairy."

"Dad!", Kurt said alarmed, "We are not doing... that. Yet. But thank you."

Kurt gave his dad a hug. "Everything to mak you happy, kiddo."

_We're home earlier! Do you want to sleep over tonight? Asked my dad, he's okay with it. Around 8? I miss you! – Kurt_

_:-D Great! I'm leaving right after dinner! Miss you too – Blaine xxxxx_

**Are the character not too much out of character? Did you like it? Reviews are appreciated!**


	10. Smile

**I am sorry that it took a week to upload! I'm writing all the time, but I just forget to upload sometimes... Yeah, I'm stupid :P**

**So this is a short fluffy-like chapter. The next one is a long one and there will slash. In this one it's kinda cute and cute teenage**

**language. There are mentions of sex, but nothing too explicit.**

**Okay, enjoy and I'm uploading the next chapter now, so you'll get to read that too.**

**Chapter 10: Smile**

The Hummels' doorbell rang. Burt, Carole and Finn didn't even bother to move, because Kurt was already yelling that he'd get the door. This was followed by the boy who was running up the stairs as fast as he could. He stopped with a slide in front of the door, felt if his hair was still okay, adjusted his shirt and opened the door.

Blaine didn't even get the chance to say 'hi', because Kurt... well, he attacked him. To be specific: Kurt's lips attacked Blaine's lips. It had only been one day, but they had missed each other already a lot. Kurt had his hands all up in the curly hair of his handsome boyfriend. Though Blaine knew that they should get inside, he couldn't resist those sweet lips on his, so he pulled him closer and started tracing Kurt's mouth with his tongue. The other boy reacted by holding his head a little sideways and was moving his hand across the muscled chest that was so close against him.

"Uhm, boys...?", a voice behind Kurt said. He turned around as quickly as he could. He whiped away some saliva from his mouth with the back of his hand. "Dad... Sorry, we're on our way in."

Burt chuckled. "Just wanted to check if you were okay," he turned to Blaine, "You might want to fix your hair if you don't want Finn to attack you because you've 'molested' his brother. My son has clearly not as much problems with messing up other people's hair." Blaine ran his hand through his hair while Kurt's dad walked back into the living room with a smile on his face. The boys followed him, both with quite a red face.

Carole chuckled, obvously she knew what was going on. Or what had been going on. "Hi Blaine, how are you?"

"I'm very good, ma'am. How are you?"

"I'm fine as long as you call me Carole and not ma'am. That makes me feel old", she laughed.

Blaine smiled. "Okay, Carole!"

"What are your plans tonight? Going out?", Finn asked.

Kurt roled with his eyes and put his hands on his hips. "We're staying home. Do you really want to know what else we're going to do?"

Finn looked confused. "Uhm... Why wouldn't I- Ooooh, no, I don't want to know. Bad images."

"Oh how I love how straight guys can't handle gay kissing. Really adorable, don't you think, baby?", Kurt smiled to Blaine, who just nodded in response, "Are we going upstairs now?"

"Sure," Blaine smiled and looked at Burt and Carole, "Thanks for letting me sleep over." Burt and Carole smiled approvingly. This boy was really a good kid.

"Want to watch a movie?", Blaine suggested.

He shrugged. "Hmmm... I don't know. I don't think I'll watch a lot of the movie. You really look too hot today. Concentrating will be... very hard."

Blaine nodded with a suspicious look on his face. "Oooh..." He walked over to Kurt and stroke his chin. The younger boy tried to kiss him, but Blaine put his finger on the other boy's lips. He pushed him away and started to kiss his soft chin. He went down to his neck, making soft kiss traces down to his collarbone. Kurt throws his head back and moves his body closer against his boyfriend's. This made Blaine walking to the bed and making Kurt sit down. "Blaine...," he sighed and laid down on the bed. He moved his hands to the bottom of the curly haired boy and took it out. Kurt stopped a moment with kissing his boyfriend to stare at his muscled chest. Though he was okay with his own body, but this body... A little bit tanned, a muscled chest coverd with soft, curly chest hair and a very hot stomach with a line of hair, disappearing under Blaine's waistband. "You'll make me crazy if you don't start kissing me again, baby," the oldest boy said, "But we don't have to do anything you don't want too."

"So...," Kurt chuckled while he moved his hand down, "If I want to do this... Then that's okay with you?" Blaine let out a moan when he felt his boyfriend's hand on his crotch. "That's awesome...," he took Kurt's hand and moved it to his abdomen, "but I don't want to go too fast. Can't we just keep it like this for a while? Kissing, messing around."

Kurt looked confused and pushed Blaine away. He was hurt. "Why, Blaine? Don't you want me?", he paused a second. "Aren't you attracted to me?"

This was not what Blaine meant when he stopped Kurt. "Off course I am attracted to you, silly. That's why I don't want to go too fast. If you keep doing that, I'm going to have a... problem. One that will mess up your blankets."

His boyfriend had a small smile on his face, but still wasn't conviced. "I want you Blaine. I want every little thing of you. You make me crazy... You've said you had boyfriends before this, so you're all experienced... Then why don't you want me?"

"That's true. I've had boyfriends. Holding hands boyfriends. Pecking each other on the lips boyfriends. Nothing less and most definitely nothing more", Blaine said with slightly red cheeks. He hated this... Always acting like mister confident, but he didn't have any more experience than any other kid.

"Oh...", was Kurt's answer, "You've never done this stuff?"

He shook his head. "I am not hiding my sexuality, but that doesn't mean that I am any more experienced than you are. I've only had boyfriends with whom I shared kisses."

Kurt chuckled. "Guess I'm the experienced guy here." After a weird look of Blaine, he explained more. "I mean with Brittany. Kissing and fooling around. Not that it meant something. Kissing my pillow would've been more special."

"How do you like that? Kissing your pillow?", Blaine said with a straight face.

Kurt put his hands on the bigger boy's shoulders and pushed him on the matress. He kissed him on the lips and whispered: "I like kissing your lips a lot more."

Blaine smiled in this kiss.

Though they both wanted each other, they decided that this was enough for them. Burt and Carole were right, they shouldn't rush having sex. Being together was good enough. That didn't mean they stopped doing what they were doing.

Kurt liked being on top of Blaine. He wasn't as heavy as Blaine, so that was nice, but especially: he had the power. And though Kurt had a few girly features, he felt like a man in that position. He was really craving for Blaine, but he wouldn't force him to do anything. Waiting could be fun. He felt his pants getting tight. "Are you sure you don't want to do anything more?", he asked.

Blaine nodded reluctantly. "Not yet, boo..."

"Then we need to cool off..."

"Kay...," Blaine sighed when he felt Kurt climbing of him and getting back on the bed. He just laid back, trying very hard not to think of his boyfriend. This boyfriend went to his mirror to do his moisturizing routine so that he could think about something else than this hot, shirtless guy on his bed. Okay, this wasn't working. He turned around. "Uhm... Could you maybe put on your shirt? And like... stop being so sexy? I'm having a little bit of cooldown problems here."

"Oh... Yeah, off course." He put his shirt back on. "Maybe I should go downstairs. Get a glass of water or something?"

Kurt nodded.

**Maybe a review to cool the guys off?**


	11. Home

**And here it is. Rating is M from now on, because they are a fresh couple of teenagers who have just discovered sex.**

**There is a little bit Finn, Carole and Burt, but a whole lot of slashy, fluffy Klaine scenes. Because they belong together.**

**Yes, Mr. Ryan Murphy, they belong together.**

**There is a little spoiler in this for the next episode, but if you don't know what the songs are going to be, you will not**

**notice it. Soo... yeah... enjoy ;-) And please review (though I get it if you don't like to review slash scenes).**

**Chapter 11: Home**

Carole was about to knock on the door of Kurt's room. She stood there with a hand in front of the door, but the door was a little bit open. There she saw her stepson curled up against his boyfriend. Even though he was sleeping, there was a big, happy smile on his face and she was so glad to see that. Kurt hadn't had the easiest and best life. Lost his mom, had to struggle with the coming-out and then all the bullying. He deserved a little bit of happiness and apparently, faith or coincidence, Blaine had come along and gave him a lot of happiness.

Though it was already 10 am, she decided to give them 30 minutes extra of sleep. They just seemed so peacefull and at ease now, a few more moments of that wouldn't hurt.

When she entered the living room, Burt was making pancakes. "Are the boys up?", he asked.

"Finn is, but Blaine and Kurt are still sleeping," she shrugged, "They just looked so happy, I couldn't wake them up yet."

Burt frowned. "Happy as in we've had sex for the first time?"

"Why does everything have to be about sex with you? They were just looking very cute and curled up against each other. Happy as in we're happy to be together and to be in love for the first time."

"Okay," Burt answered, "And it is about sex all the time because I remember myself as a guy of that age. When I had my first serious girlfriend, I was thinking about sex with her. My son is in a relationship with another boy, so there are two of those hormone-crazy guys, which makes it worse."

Carole chuckled. "Papa bear's worried about his boy growing up." She gave him a kiss on his cheek, "That's really cute."

"Oh, do you think that?"

Burt leaned in for a kiss with his wife. She giggled because he was tickling her neck, but quickly kissed him back.

Sadly, Finn decided to walk in at that moment and broke the romance. "Kid in the room."

"Oh hi, honey," Carole said, "Did you sleep well?"

He yawned. "Yeah, I did. Are Blaine and Kurt still sleeping?"

"Yeah, but I'll go wake them in a few minutes", his mom answered.

Finn smiled widely. "I can do that! They'll have a great start of the day!"

"No, you won't bud," Burt said, "You're not going to storm in his room and wake them up. That's not a nice start of your day."

"Could've tried..." Finn grinned, "Wait... did they sleep in the same room?"

Carole rolled with her eyes. She loved her son, but he could say stupid things sometimes... "If you were dating a girl for a while, she could sleep in the same room with you, right? Kurt has been dating Blaine for a while, so why couldn't they?"

"Because he's my little brother. And I don't want Blaine to hurt him. I'm a guy, so I know how guys can be.", Finn said.

"For the record, Finn: Kurt is older, you know that, and Kurt is a guy too. He's not a tough guy, but I think that when it comes to hormones and girl – or boyfriends-, he is a typical dude", Burt said.

"Do you have a lot of homework for tomorrow, Finn?", Carole asked to change the subject.

He shrugged. "Not too much... I think some grammar thing for Spanish and a few exercises for math."

"Don't forget to do that, honey. You can't have a football scholarship without good grades, you do realize that?"

"Yeah, I know that."

"Pancakes are ready!", Burt yelled from the kitchen.

Carole stood up. "I'll go wake your brother and Blaine then."

"Hey, why? If I'm up late, I don't get pancakes!", Finn asked mad.

His mom sighed. "Do I need to remind you that your Kurt called you three times last saturday to make sure that you had pancakes. Besides that, Blaine is a guest and he'll enjoy a nice breakfast."

Finn nodded and walked into the kitchen.

Kurt woke up with the noise of a small knock on his door. "Boys... it's 10.30. If you want breakfast, you have to get up now."

"Kay, mom-c."

He started carressing Blaine's cheek to wake him up. He looked so cute when he was asleep. "Blaine," he whispered, "You have to get up."

"No, auntie... I was just dreaming of Kurt... Don't wake me up.", he groaned.

Kurt smiled. It was nice to know that he wasn't the only one that dreamed of his boyfriend. "Open your eyes, honey."

Blaine yawned and reluctantly opened his eyes. He was looking into the most beautiful eyes. "It wasn't a dream."

"It wasn't." Kurt chuckled and pecked him on the lips. Blaine pulled him closer for a nice, long goodmorning kiss. Though the smaller boy liked it, he pulled away. "I love you, but I really want pancakes."

Blaine chuckled until he realized what Kurt had said_. I love you. _He really said those three words. Not I'm in love with you, not I miss you, but the magical _I love you. _He sat up in the bed."Do you mean that, Kurt?"

Kurt gave his boyfriend a strange glare. "What? That I want pancakes?"

"No, what you said before that."

Kurt was thinking about what he said. He woke him up, he said that Blaine wasn't dreaming and then he said that he... Oh gosh. _I love you. _After the shock, joy took over. He started smiling. "Yes, I mean that. I love you, Blaine. I really love you."

Blaine looked humbled. "I had never expected someone to say that to me."

Kurt smiled and turned towards his closet. He got dressed and Blaine did the same thing. They walked down the stairs in silence. Just when Kurt was about to go in the livingroom, Blaine grabbed his hand. "Hey, Kurt?" The boy turned around. "Yes, Blaine?" The tall boy swallowed. "I love you too."

Blaine wanted to give Kurt a quick kiss on the lips, but the boy pulled him closer before the other one had a chance to stop kissing him. Kurt leaned towards Blaine and pushed him against the wall. The older boy enjoyed this and put his hands on his boyfriend's waist. Kurt moaned when he felt a finger drawing circles on his belly. He threw his head back. "Mmmm Blaine."

"Uhm... Guys?" Carole stood in the hallway, chuckling. "You might want to cut that off before your dad or your brother see that."

Kurt turned around, his hair messed up and kiss-swolen lips and a shocked, embarrassed expression on his face. Blaine licked his –own- lips and smiled sheepishly. "Uhm sorry, Carole... We'll be right in."

She turned back to the living room, laughing. Her stepson looked always so shocked when he was caught kissing with his boyfriend. Young love.

"What was so funny, mom?", Finn asked.

Carole chuckled. "I just caught your brother and Blaine in the hallway. Kurt's face looks always so funny when someone sees him kissing."

"Oh," Finn chuckled as the boys came in, "Oh goodmorning, lovebirds." He made small kissing noises when they walked in.

The older boy blushed, but Finn's brother had some good comebacks. "Jealous that you don't have someone to kiss, little brother?"

It was an effective comeback, Finn didn't answer. Kurt truned to Blaine. "Do you want pancakes, baby?"

Blaine nodded and joined Finn at the table. "Have any plans today, Finn?"

The tall boy shrugged. "Don't know...Probably homework. You?"

"Kurt's going to tell me all about McKinley. And then we'll probably watch a movie... Just a lazy Sunday with each other."

Finn smiled. "Seems fun. Better than homework, probably..."

After breakfast, Kurt and Blaine went back to his basement. The younger boy took a towel and fresh clothes. "I am going to take a shower, Blaine. Are you okay with staying here alone for a while?"

Blaine smiled. "Do you have a bathroom of your own?"

"Uhm, yes. I need a lot of time to shower and my dad is alway so unpatient, so he decided that I needed my own bathroom", he paused a second... Was Blaine really going to suggest this? "Why do you ask that?"

"I need to shower too. And well... maybe we could shower together?", he asked with a slight blush on his face.

Though he did expect this question, Kurt was a little stunned. "You want to shower... with me? As in the two of us? In a shower... naked?"

"I shower naked most of the time, don't you? But if you don't want to, i'll wait for my turn." He smiled. Kurt walked towards his closet and got another towel. Then he took Blaine's hand. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

The curly-haired boy smiled and chased Kurt, who ran with a giggle in his bathroom. While they were undressing themselves, the water was already running. The last piece of clothing made the situation a little bit weird. They'd never seen each other totally naked and it was a big step to make. Blaine chuckled nervous. "Hmm. Okay, so, we're just going to do this." He took his underwear off and stepped into the shower. Kurt followed him within the second. "Okay. We're in."

They both let out a laugh. This was really awkward, but so great. They were so close, skin-on-skin-contact and their body heat warming each other up. Blaine started massaging Kurt's shoulders. The boy was always so uptight and who was better to massage him than his own boyfriend. Kurt did like it, a nice massage under a warm shower.

"You are good at this...", Kurt said dreamingly. If he got his mind of the fact that they were both naked, he could really enjoy this.

Blaine stopped massaging him and grabbed the shower. He waited until Kurt turned around and then splashed the water in his face. Dripping with water the taller boy grabbed his boyfriends hand, which was holding the shower, and pointed it at him. Blaine's hair got wet. Kurt put the shower back in his holder and grabbed the shampoo. He put it in his boyfriends hair. "All that hairproduct has to come out. You're ruining your hair like this."

Blaine chuckled. "And who is telling me that? Mr. Hairspray himself?"

"That is so not the same, babe. If I don't use hairspray, my hair just lays flat on my head. That's not attractive.", Kurt said like that was the most obvious thing in the world.

His boyfriend chuckled. "I think you're attractive anyway. And I am really the only one who should care", he paused and grabbed the shampoo, "Here's to get your hairspray out." Now they both had a head full of shampoo and started washing each others hair. Blaine smiled. "I'd like to kiss you, but I don't want soap in my mouth."

Kurt got some water on his face and when the soap was from his face, he felt Blaine's lips on his and his curly shampoo-ed hair against his front. He tangled the curly, soaped hair and pulled him as close as he possibly could.

"Auch! Auch", Blaine pulled his head back and was almost jumping in the shower. Kurt's face froze. "Honey, what's wrong? Blaine?"

The other boy turned around with his hand on his red eye. "Got soap in my eye. And that hurts." He was pouting, but Kurt didn't fall for that. "You little baby. And they say that you are the butch guy... What a joke!"

"Are you going to help me get this soap out of my eye or not, Kurt Hummel? 'Cause it's your fault... Being so cute that I can't resist you... Tsss..."

Kurt couldn't resist his boyfriend either, so he took the shower and started washing his hair and face. Then he finished his own head and hair and took a towel. "I'm out of the shower."

Blaine enjoyed the hot water for a few more moments, but then he was also getting out of the shower. He wrapped the towel around his waist and got back to the bedroom, where his boyfriend was sitting on the bed with a dressing-gown. Kurt being so sexy the whole time was getting hard on Blaine. Litterally.

He coughed. "Uhm, honey, could you like put clothes on? I'm dealing with kind of a _growing_ problem."

"Oh," Kurt chuckled as he looked at this 'problem' area, "I see... And me dressing up is the only solution?"

The red-faced boy shrugged. "Yeah."

The countertenor stood up and walked to his boyfriend. He put one hand on the back of his head, grabbing the curly hair, and one hand on his abdomen, drawing circles. He put his mouth against Blain's ear and breathed warm air on it. "If you want to... I can take care of it."

Blaine moaned in response. He took the hand on his stomach and pushed it lower. He wasn't really sure about this, but it felt so good. When he felt a hand on the towel, pulling it slowly away, he thrusted his hips towards Kurt.

Blaine's coverage fell on the ground and Kurt moved his hand to his boyfriend's most private place. He started rubbing his erection with his thumb. "How do you like that, cowboy?"

The naked boy was just breathing very heavily and choked a "need to get on the bed" out. So Kurt pulled his boyfriend down and made him sit on the bed, leaning against some pillows. Blaine moaned again, laid his head back and enjoyed this with closed eyes. Kurt was now moving his hand slowly up and down, while he was kissing Blaine's chest. He slowly moved his other hand to the dark nipple. He cirkled around it with his index finger. When he looked up to see Blaine with a half open mouth from exitement and saw his hand move to his hair, Kurt started moving his tongue around the nipple. Blaine moved his chest up, pushing it closer to Kurt. This made the other guy chuckle and moving his hand faster, squeezing it softly from time to time.

"Oooh my... Please don't stop, Kurt... Please don't, Kurt", he breathed loud.

And he didn't. He kept moving his hand around Blaine's throbbing member. Kurt was getting aroused too and the feeling of their dicks against each other made Blaine's getting to the edge. With a low voice he groaned "faster".

As Blaine asked, Kurt did, hearing approving sounds escaping from his boyfriend's throat. When his thumb touched that little sensitive spot under the head of his cock, Blaine made noises like an animal. "You're... You're killing me... This feels... aah... so... oh god... so good.

Kurt smiled and started sucking Blaine. The boy was thrusting his hips towards his boyfriend's head. Their was more friction, more wetness and heavier breathing.

With his mouth licking Blaine's member and his hand massaging his boyfriend's package, he got aroused himself. There was no more time for Kurt to finish himself, 'cause Blaine's breathing got heavier. "I'm... I'm com... I'm coming...", Blaine said with a loud voice.

After one last pumping movement of Kurt's hand, he felt Blaine cum over his hand. Blaine thrusted a last time in his hand and fell back on the bed.

Kurt started pumping his hand faster around his erected cock and was making little noises. Blaine hadn't noticed his man's arousal, but when he heard those noises, he sat up on the bed. Seeing Kurt doing that to himself was maybe one of the hottest things he'd ever seen. He was always so neat and clean, and now he was laying there... _naked _on the bed. I mean... oh my gosh, how hot was that? From neat and clean to a hot, dirty sexy guy, jerking himself of.

"Can I just... watch you?", he asked. His voice sounded harsh and rough.

Kurt nodded. "Sure... It won't take long." He kept pumping his hand up and down, moaning and sighing. Blaine leaned over to kiss his hard nipples. The feeling of the warm breath of Blaine on his chest, made Kurt thrust his hips into the empty air. His hand went faster and soon he couldn't tell where he was, what he was doing or who was there with him. He only had room for lust in his body, lust and passion.

Blaine saw Kurt's hand going faster and heard him making fast 'oh' sounds. Like in a freaking porn. If it wasn't for the fact that he was too exhausted, his dick would be back alive really fast. But now he was just too mesmerized with the sight of Kurt.

When Kurt pumped one last time, he came really hard, all over his chest, his hand and the blankets. He moved his hand a last time before collapsing next to his boyfriend. If they would die now, it'd be a happy death. They'd just reached base 4 in the '5-steps-plan' for sex. And it had been one hell of an experience.

Blaine took a piece of cloth and wiped both of their bodies clean. Then he laid his head against Kurt's shoulder and said simply: "I love you."


	12. Somebody to Love

**Hello again!**

**Here is some Kurt/Blaine/Finn bonding, but it starts with fluffy Klaine and ends with fluffy Klaine :)**

**I'd like to ask for reviews again :p And especially: is Finn not too out of character... I'm not**

**a Finn fan, so I don't know if I write him right.**

**I know the rate is M now, but that doesn't mean I'm going to post smut in every chapter ;-)**

**They're taking it slow...**

**Chapter 12: Somebody to love**

"Boys?" Carole knocked on the door of Kurt's basement. She heard a 'yes' and came in. When she was at the bottom of the stairs, she saw her stepson and his boyfriend shirtless under the red blanket. A little bit embarrassed by the sight, but not totally, she chuckled. "Uhm... I'm sorry to disturb you, guys, but-"

Kurt interrupted her quickly. "We weren't... we were just cuddling, mom-c. Nothing to disturb." Blaine let out a little laugh and sat up next to his boyfriend.

"What did you want to ask?"

"Oh yeah," she said, "First of all: Finn feels a little left out. He doesn't have a girlfriend and he hoped for a nice afternoon with his brother, so if you'd want to hang out with him a little bit this evening. And Blaine, what time do you have to be home tonight? You can eat dinner here, if you want to."

Kurt smiled and nodded. "Okay, that's good, mom-c. And there's not a chance that Blaine can sleep over again?" He tried showing his best puppyface, but it didn't really work. "No, Kurt, not on a school night. You have to be awake for your comeback and I don't see too much sleeping going on with that young man next to you."

Kurt pouted. "I had to try," he looked at Blaine, "Are you eating here, hon?"

He smiled. "I really want too, but I think my aunt wants me to eat home, with the whole new school thing... Thanks for asking, Carole."

Kurt's stepmom smiled. "Okay, me and your dad are going to have a coffee, but we won't be long."

When Carole and Burt were gone, Blaine decided that he had to bring up what had happened this morning. He liked it, but they were going a little bit too fast here. Only together for 2 months and already at stage 4... He didn't know what the normal length of a relationship was when you were supposed to do this, but from what he'd heard it wasn't supposed to be that fast.

"Kurt... about this morning... What you... What we...?", he began, "I just... don't you think we are going a little bit too fast here? We've only been together for two months..."

Kurt laid next to Blaine and he was just staring at him. "I thought you liked it?"

His boyfriend chuckled and blushed. "I think you saw that I did... But I'm just scared. I just... I don't want you to feel pressured."

He sighed. "Blaine, you were there this morning, right? Did it look like I didn't want to do that? I liked it, you liked it... It doesn't matter if this is faster or slower than others... We are the only ones who have to be okay with this, baby..."

Blaine smiled and pecked Kurt on the lips. "How come you are so smart...?"

"My mom taught me this... If you feel good about something, then it's probably because you're doing something right. And I'm pretty sure that this is something right. Because I really do love you."

Blaine hugged Kurt and whispered in his ear. "Hmm... I really love you too, Kurt. I'm so in love with you."

"No matter how much I'd like to just kiss and cuddle you now, I think we'll have to keep my brother some company... Maybe we can play some football?"

"We?"

Kurt chuckled. "Okay, you can play football, I can enjoy the weather."

Blaine jumped up. "Let's do that! I'm gonna get dressed, and you... might first wash your hands and then put on a shirt. And maybe you can wear suspenders... You look sexy in those."

Kurt chuckled. "Then I'll wear those. But in return... I really think it's a little too warm to play sports _with_ a shirt."

"Oh... I see..." Blaine threw his shirt on the ground and walked shirtless to the kitchen. It was hot, so Finn was in a tanktop. "Wanna throw some ball, Finn?"

The tall boy looked up. His best friend was also a guy who never wore a shirt in this weather, so Blaine's bare chest didn't bother him. "Oh yeah, sure. I don't really have anything to do." Finn grabbed the football and followed his brother's boyfriend into the yard. They started tossing it around, at first feeling a bit awkward, but when Kurt was also in the garden, they started talking pretty quick. Finn told them about what Puck had done towards Karofsky and that it seemed like the big bully was getting afraid from the Glee guys in the football team. Kurt and Blaine knew about Dave's problems, but they agreed not to tell them to anyone else than Burt and Carole. Though Kurt had to promise Blaine that he would tell immediatly when the bullying started again.

"So, have you talked to Rachel again since the... since your break-up?", Kurt asked.

"I tried... But I don't want to push her, you know... I was a fool and I hurt her, so I actually don't think she should forgive me." Finn just stood there, holding the football in his hands.

Blaine shrugged and patted this big guy on the shoulder. "Dude, we've all been there. You should try hooking up with another guy, that's two of those crazy hormonal boys."

Kurt chuckled. "True."

"Okay... Bad images, but really... My brother too?"

The young couple looked at each other and cracked up. Well, Finn... Yeah, your brother too. Especially your brother.

"Catch that football, boy." Kurt shrieked as he saw the ball flying to his face and tried to catch it. Luckily, Blaine had thrown the ball really soft, so when it hit Kurt's chest, it didn't hurt too bad. That didn't mean Kurt liked it. "Blaine! What do you think your doing?"

He chuckled. "Playing ball with my boyfriend?"

"And messing up my shirt," Kurt added like that was the most important thing in the world. Well, it was. In his world, "But I'll forgive you. If you give me a kiss."

Blaine walked up to Kurt and this boy gave him a quick peck. But then he felt Blaine's hand on the back of his head and felt his tongue slip in his mouth. "Hmmm," Kurt moaned as he pulled the curly head closer. Their lips and tongues kept moving around each other for a full minute, until the car of their parents arrived.

The kissing boys stopped quickly and Finn was glad that this awkward moment was over. He had never realized this, but it was really uncomfortable to be near a kissing couple. Carole and Burt got out of the car. "What did I deserve to have to see my son kissing his boyfriend every single time I see him..."

Blaine got shy and was apologizing when he saw Burt trying to hold back his laughter. Kurt gave his dad a glare. "Dad, don't do that. You are sometimes kind of scaring towards Blaine. And for the record... I'm a teenager and I have a lot of hormones which make me feel like kissing my boyfriend about all the time."

Burt rolled with his eyes. "Argh, why do I have such a smart and talkative kid? And what about you, Finn, did you have a nice afternoon?"

"Yeah, it was okay. You know what's great about having a gay brother? His boyfriend can be one of your friends. Blaine's actually a great football player!"

Carole let out a laugh. "Yeah, honey, that's true. Anyway, I'm going to prepare dinner, guys. Are you sure you don't want to have dinner here, Blaine?"

"I've already called to say that I eat at home, so yes, I am, Carole. But thanks again!", Blaine said, smiling at his boyfriend's stepmom. He turned to Kurt: "I actually should get going now. I have to be home in an hour."

Kurt pouted and took Blaine's stretched out hand. "Then I'll help you packing."

"So what do we do tomorrow? I can pick you up?", Kurt asked. Walking to school with his boyfriend would feel pretty awesome.

Blaine smiled. "Okay, that's good. But uhm Kurt... what about kissing...? Can we do that in the hallway? Holding hands and that kind of stuff?"

"We just do what we feel like doing. If I want to kiss you, I'll do that and if you want to kiss me, you do that. But really only pecks. I don't want to have to deal with uhm... Yeah, just pecking", Kurt said blushing.

Blaine chuckled. "Sure! So if I do anything more than kissing, you're turned on?"

They both let out a laugh, but the older boy really had to leave. "Okay, honey... You'll be at my house at about 7.30?"

"I will", Kurt confirmed and shared one last, deep kiss with his boyfriend.

**A/N (2): By the way... Weren't Kurt's sexy faces HILLARIOUS? And his "I've tried watching _those_ movies"-speech. He was too adorable!**

**Also Burt's Talk. Amazing. He was amazing! I hope we get a part two about Kurt and his pamflets :-D**

**Review if you don't mind ;-)**


	13. I know what boys like

**Okay... Blaine and Kurt are attending McKinley for the first time today!**

**So we have New Directions and also some development for Mercedes!**

**It's just fluff, as usual :-)**

**Chapter 13: I know what boys like**

"Enjoy your day, son. And if anything happens, you call me immediatly!" Burt gave his big little boy a hug. Kurt gave his dad a brave smile, exited but also scared to return to his school with his friends, but also to his bully. "I have Blaine, dad, I'll be allright."

Carole had already left with Finn, who insisted to give his brother some privacy, but actually he didn't want to join a kissing spree again.

"Here we go." Kurt took a deep breath and grabbed Blaine's hand as he stood next to the car. They were both nervous, but Blaine had always been the bravest one so he squeezed his boyfriend's hand. "I'm here, Glee is here and we have courage, babe. Courage."

Kurt smiled. "I know. I'm okay. Just a little nervous."

"Here is our new Glee-couple!", Rachel shouted when she saw the boys walking in, "We really need to find you two a nickname... We're gonna work on that."

"Nickname?", Blaine asked with a surprised face.

"Every time there's a new couple in Glee Club, we give them a nickname. Puck and Rachel were Puckleberry, Artie and Brittany are Bartie. Just combine the names", Kurt explained.

Blaine chuckled. "That's awesome! So we are like... Kurt and Blaine, uhm... Klaine?"

"You're good at this!", Rachel said enthousiastic. She turned to Kurt: "Is there anything he can't do?"

The boys let out a laugh. Kurt looked lovingly at Blaine. "He's pretty good at everything. But I am definitely better at dressing. And at French."

"I know the only important sentence in French though, baby: je t'aime, Kurt Hummel."

Rachel smiled while the boys shared a quick kiss. She was so happy for her friend, he had been waiting so long for this to happen and now he had this awesome guy as a boyfriend. She looked at her watch. "Oh, I have to get something from my locker. I'll see you guys during the break."

First period went good, they had math and both Kurt and Blaine were good at this, so it was an easy start. They didn't get a lot of comments on their dating, but they weren't too obvious about it. Kurt was actually just happy that he didn't have to sit next to Brett anymore. Blaine smelled a lot better and was a lot cuter. And nicer and prettier and more awesome and superhot and kinder and he could kiss him. _Focus Kurt, _he told himself when he noticed that he had missed the last 5 minutes of class. Having a boyfriend was wonderful, except when you tried to concentrate...

When they walked in to their second period, French, the teacher was very happy to see his best student back. Young sir Hummer was the only one of his students who could talk any French."Ah! Bonjour, Kurt! Glad to have you back!"

The boy smiled. "It's good to be back, ma'am. Thank you!"

"And you should be Blaine Anderson, the new student? Any good at French?", she asked with hope.

Blaine nodded. "Yes, I am Blaine. But unfortunately I'm not very good at French."

Mss. Dubieux sighed. "Could've hoped. Well, I wanted to ask to tell something about yourself in French, can you do that?"

He chuckled nervously. "Uhm... I'll try."

She clapped in her hands. "Ok! Attention tout le monde! Ceci est le nouveau étudiant, Blaine et il va se présenter. Mr. Anderson, si tu veux? (Okay, attention everybody! This is the new student, Blaine and he is going to present himself. Mr. Anderson, if you're ready?)"

Blaine stepped in front of the class while Kurt sat down.

"Uhm yeah... Bonjour, je suis Blaine Anderson. J'ai uhm... dix-sept ans. Je n'ai pas de frères et pas de soeurs. (I am 17. I don't have any brothers or sisters)" He stopped talking, because he didn't really know what to say. He wasn't used to talk about himself and definitely not in French.

"Est-ce que tu as des hobbies, Blaine? (Do you have hobbies, Blaine?)", the teacher asked.

"Oui... Je... chante? Et aussi voir des films (Yes, I sing. And also watching movies)", he answered.

Mss. Dubieux concluded. "Donc tu aimes chanter et voir des films? Très bien! Et quels chansons? (So you like to sing and to watch movies? That's very nice! Which songs do you sing?)?"

"Musique moderne. Comme Katy Perry, mais aussi Michael Jackson et Bruce Springsteen. (Modern music like Katy Perry, but also Michael Jackson and Bruce Springsteen)."

"De la musique pop, mais aussi du rock, donc, (So pop music, but also rock music)" she looked at her class, "Okay, does anyone have a question for Blaine?"

One girl raised her hand and smiled. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"En français!"

She thought a second. "Tu as une... petite amie?"

Blaine glared at Kurt, who couldn't hold back a smile. They'd find out soon enough with all the kissing in the hallways and the holding hands anyway.

"Non, je n'ai pas. Je suis uhm... amoureux avec Kurt. (No, I don't. I am in love to Kurt)" He smiled shy. A few girls rolled their eyes, but most of them made little 'awe'-sounds. The boys chuckled, but none of them meant it bad. In this class it really didn't matter whether you love a guy or a girl, they all understood that here.

Even the teacher smiled. "Tu veux dire que tu es amoureux DE Kurt, pas avec Kurt. Mais tu es donc ensemble avec Kurt. (You want to say that you are in love WITH Kurt and not TO Kurt. Anyway, you are together with Kurt.)"

Blaine blushed and was relieved when the teacher said he could go sit down. Kurt leaned over and whispered that Blaine looked very cute when he was blushing. The boy gave him a little push with his elbow. They were both happy that his moment was over. Around lunch everybody would know they are together, so they'd just have to face today and then the 'coming-out' part was over.

They had two more classes before lunch, but nothing really happened. Blaine had to present himself one more time, but that was really fast. Both boys did have problems with concentrating, luckily they had done most subjects already at Dalton. Kurt had never been less attentive during class, because before this concentrating on class was actually the only choice he had. Next to talking to his weird neighbour.

When the bell rang and they were finally allowed to eat lunch, Kurt and Blaine met Mercedes and Anthony at their lockers.

Kurt hugged his girl. "Hi Cedes! And Anthony, hi! How are you?"

"I'm good, thank you", the boy answered. He looked at Blaine, who introduced himself. "Hi, I am Blaine. I'm new here." They shook hands. "Oh yeah, Mercedes told me about you. You're Kurt's boyfriend, right?". Blaine nodded and Kurt looked at Mercedes with his 'oh-you're-already-in-that-stage"-glare. Anthony was a very polite guy, he even asked the boys to join them for lunch.

Kurt smiled. "Oh, sure!"

They walked to the lunchroom, but before they could get there, Kurt was shoved against the lockers. And it wasn't an accident.

Anthony turned around. "Hey, Dave, you can apologize if you push someone, dude!" Karofsky shrugged. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know _fags_ were people too. My bad, Anthony."

Mercedes' man didn't let that slip by. "Karofsky, stop it. If you don't want any problems with me and my boys, then you should leave Kurt alone. You know that party a month ago? Which you left to go to that bar?"

The football jock flinched. "Leave me alone, Anthony. And don't you dare..."

"Leave Kurt alone and I won't."

Karofsky looked a bit scared and walked away. Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine looked at Anthony. "Whoa, Anthony... I don't know what you did there... Karofsky just ran off!", Mercedes laughed.

He smiled and turned to Kurt. "He respects me and I know things I can use against him. So if he bothers you again, just tell me."

Kurt and Blaine looked happy, especially the smallest boy. "Thank you for protecting us, Anthony... If I can help you with anything..."

The boy chuckled. "How well do you know Mercedes?"

Mercedes and Kurt looked confused at each other, but Blaine just answered the question. "She's my boyfriend's best friend... So quite okay, I guess. Why?"

"How would she feel if I kissed her here and now?"

Blaine chuckled. "I think she'd love that."

So Anthony turned towards Mercedes. He tilted her haid a little bit with his index finger and brought his lips towards her. When their lips touched, Blaine and Kurt looked exited at each other. They had found someone who could scare off Karofsky and a boyfriend for Mercedes in one person. This day was pretty awesome.

"I think coming here was a good idea, Kurt."

The boy smiled. "It was my idea."

Blaine chuckled. "I have another good idea, Kurt. Anthony is giving me a good example." And a few seconds later, both couples were kissing. The brand new couple kept it cute and innocent and Blaine and Kurt tried to do the same.

A few cat calls from the other side of the hallway made them realize they were still in school. A school with a lot of people.

Kurt pulled back. "I guess we make this our first double date?"

Mercedes laughed, but a little bit more silent than usual. She was still dizzy from the kiss. Her first kiss, one with a very cute boy. Hand in hand, both couples walked to the cafeteria.

"Shouldn't we leave them alone, Kurt? They've just shared their first kiss...", Blaine asked. When he and Kurt had just done that, he was very glad to be alone with him.

"Maybe... We'll see what they do."

It was pretty clear that they wanted to be alone, so Kurt and Blaine joined Rachel, Tina, Mike, Artie and Brittany. Finn was nowhere to be seen, but the reason for that was clear. Rachel on the other was her old self and didn't seem too sad about the break-up. Tina and Mike were still happy together as well as Brittany and Artie. That last couple was pretty weird, but somehow they were really great together.

Kurt sighed. "I am really glad that everything is still the same here", he looked backwards to his best friend and her fresh boyfriend, "Well, almost the same."

"Yeah, when did that happen between them?", Artie asked confused. As far as he knew, they were just dating. And that Anthony kid seemed a pretty okay dude, he wasn't a typical jock.

Blaine laughed. "About 5 minutes ago, when we were walking in the hallway. It was really cute actually. And Anthony is probably one of the only guys in this school who is respected by Karofsky." Tina and Rachel looked hopeful, so Blaine explained. "That stupid guy pushed Kurt again, but then Anthony defended Kurt and it actually helped. Karofsky just walked away!"

"That's great news! Though the guys made a pact to protect you. We're explaining it in Glee Club," Rachel smiled proud, "You won't be alone for even a second."

Kurt frowned. "Oh. That's really nice of you, but I would like some privacy sometimes. Especially since I have my personal bodyguard, who is also my boyfriend. Who I'd like to kiss sometimes without anyone watching."

Tina smiled. "Do you realize that you guys haven't touched your food because you are too busy with touching each other's hand?"

"My man has soft hands, I like that," Blaine simply stated, "But now you mention it... I am quite hungry." The boys reluctantly let go and started eating.

When Kurt and Blaine walked into the choir room, the whole Glee Club started cheering and clapping. They were all really happy that their little club was whole again. And they'd even got a new amazing singer, so they were even happier.

The boys had a big smile on their face, for about every single minute of the day, but especially now. Kurt felt so loved and Blaine was just happy to be accepted in this new group.

Will let them sit. "Okay guys, Kurt is back, we have a new addition to our little group, so let's start checking them out. Kurt and Blaine, do you have a song you can sing now?"

They looked at each other. The fashionboy smirked and Blaine smiled. "Baby, it's cold outside? We actually never finished that." He added another wink at his boyfriend before they started?Their duet was a lot more flirty than they'd done before, because they knew it was okay now. They were together and they could be as close as they wanted to. And that was pretty close.

This time Kurt didn't crush Blaine's lips during the song. He didn't kissed him until the song was over. But then they really kissed. Passionatly, quite long and that in front of their friends and their teacher.

Will walked up to the guys when it got too passionate and pulled them off each other. "Uhm guys, you're in public. So please, do this at home."

Kurt and Blaine took a step back and blushed when they realized that they were, indeed, in a classroom. "Uhm... sorry, mister Schue..."

They walked back to their places, both trying to hold back a smile. Two boys in one relationship, that got the hormoneslevels racing.

Finn decided to release her brother out this strange situation, so she raised her hand. "Sir, can I do the song I prepared for the assignement now? It's called 'Halfway' and it's actually about meeting your girlfriend back after a long time," he smiled at Kurt, "but this one is for you, brother. I'm glad you're back."

Kurt put his hand on his chest to tell Finn how grateful he was. He really had an awesome brother. And he had worked on this song really hard, because it was a duet. Finn had actually filmed and recorded one of the parts of the duet, so he could sing it with himself.

Kurt had gotten the whole family to join him to a Broadway performance of the musical Hair. Though he'd never admit it, Finn did like the play and he had done some research on the guy who played Claude. And like that, he had found this perfect song to sing for his brother.

**Reviews please? It only takes a minute!**


	14. Silly Love Songs

**I present you chapter 14! I am so sorry that it has been... over a week since I've posted,**

**but I was to busy with being on freaking 'Klaine is canon' high. Because, just mentioning it,**

**they kissed. We had a Klaine kiss. Kurt and Blaine kissed. There was a kiss, between Kurt and**

**Blaine. A Kliss. Oh my god. **

**Anyway, back to my story :p**

**We have some Carole here, little bit of Burt and off course Blaine and Kurt!**

**Smut, fluff, just being together.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14: Silly Love Songs**

"I'm home!"

The door closed and Kurt walked into the empty living room. He threw his bag in the corner and fell down on the couch. This day had been quite awesome. Seeing his friends back, being able to sing something else than background vocals and off course Karofsky who was afraid from someone! The problem wasn't solved, but well... it was nice to know that he had some power over the guy. And that Mercedes finally had her boyfriend. Yeah, the day had been really good.

He switched on the TV and was glad to see that Oprah was on. He could watch what he wanted, when he wanted it and in a non-leather couch. A welcome change.

_Oh my god, there are so many great TV-shows at this hour of the day! Oprah is on! By the way... I miss you already... And I really need help with maths. Can you come over tonight? – Blaine x_

Kurt smiled. His boyfriend who needed help with math... Funny.

_Well, I don't know if I can handle dating a guy who doesn't get math... Maybe I should come over to check if we are still a good couple :P? – Kurt xxx_

He received almost immediatly a text back.

_We are sooo MFEO, honey ;-). But checking can't be bad. See you at 8 here? I love you. – Blaine x_

It was so awesome to see those words standing there...

_8 it is, my love. – Kurt xxx_

An hour later, Kurt felt someone stroke his arm. "Blaine...?"

He heard a woman chuckle. "No, sorry honey, it's just me."

Kurt sat up. "Oh hi mom-c. I must have fell asleep. How late is it?"

"About 4 pm. But tell me," she sat next to him on the couch and laid her hand on his knee, "How was your first day back?"

"Awesome," he had a big smile on his face, "It was really great. Being with my friends and having Blaine there..." He paused to think about it, "Oh and Mercedes finally has gotten to first base with her Anthony!"

"Oooh that's great! Do you think he's a good guy for her?", Carole asked glad, but concerned. She knew the girl deserved a nice boyfriend, she'd never really had something like that if Kurt's stories were right.

"Yeah, he's really sweet and very romantic. And... Karofsky is afraid of him..."

His stepmom's eyes got as big as Emma Pilsburry's and her mouth fell open. Then she pulled the boy into for a hug. "That's great honey! But be careful with that bully though, he isn't going to stop this from one moment to another."

"I'll be. It's just nice to know that I have all these people who really care about me and who want to protect me... It just feels so amazing..."

"Oh sweetie, you know you are always loved! Especially by that guy...," she was teasing him, "what's his name again?"

Kurt just smiled when he thought of him. Life was really good. "I really never thought that I could love someone so much."

"Just believe it... He's yours." She stared a moment at nothing special and took a breath, "About Blaine... You don't have to tell me anything, but... you are not feeling pressured about... well, he's not pressuring you into something?"

The boy rolled his eyes. "No, he's not pressuring me. Apparently, I am the most... I have the most problems with... controlling myself."

"Oooh... Well, you did have to wait a long time for this kind of... affection." Carole smiled shy. It really was great to be able to have this kind of conversation about guys with her son. She'd always dreamed of that as a little girl. Talking about guys with her daughter. She didn't imagine talking about it with her gay stepson, but what did it matter...

"I am uhm going over to Blaine after dinner if that's okay?", Kurt asked.

Carole let out a laugh. "So I probably can't get suspicious because you are asking me that while we are talking about sex?"

He blushed. "Uhm... It's not like we..."

She caught him off. "I'm just teasing you, honey! You can go to Blaine after dinner. But you have to do your homework first."

Kurt got the hint and took his bag. In his room, he started doing some homework.

"Dinner's ready!"

Kurt almost jumped out of his chair. He had been concentrarting very hard on studying. Well, trying to study. Since his relationship with Blaine, his interest in school had dropped spectacularly. So he spent most of his homework time thinking about Blaine.

That was why he almost fell out of his chair when he heard his dad's voice. In his head, he was making out with his half-naked boyfriend in the living room.

"Yeah, I'm on my way, dad!"

He joined his parents at the dinner table. "Where's Finn?"

"He had football practice and then he was going to eat at Noah's house. But he has to be home early because his grades are bad, so you won't have to spend the evening alone", Burt answered, "Well, not that you'd be alone, because we are here."

Kurt looked at Carole and understood that his father didn't know about his plans for the evening. "I am going to Blaine after dinner, mom-c said that was okay."

"Oh," Burt answered, "Sure, buddy, as long as you are home at 11. I have to say that I'm really proud of you, kid. You and Blaine seem to have a mature relationship, that's quite an achievement at your age. Especially in comparison with your brother." Burt rolled his eyes and winked at his wife.

His son was surprised. He knew that his dad was okay with Blaine, but he'd never said something like this... He was proud of him and Blaine. "Thanks, dad. That really means a lot to me."

"Well, you're in a healthy relationship at your age and that in your specific situation, that's something to be proud of as a father," he smiled at him, "so, is there time for dessert or won't you survive that?"

Though the boy was about to approve for dessert, his face was clear. He wanted to see his boyfriend as soon as possible. He wanted him as his dessert and not some icecream.

Burt and Carole looked at each other and started laughing. Burt tapped his boy on the shoulder. "Get your stuff, Kurt and go to Blaine. You're already there in your mind."

Kurt let out a little giggle and made a pirouette when he left the table. About 5 minutes later, his parents heard a quick 'bye' followed by the door closing.

"So what's up with that math problem, Blaine?"

"Well, I was thinking... If let's say... a certain person has a certain influence on someone. And that influence is like exponentially increasing with factor 3 during every half hour... ", Blaine started, but Kurt threw him one of his bitchy glares. "Okay, Blaine, I really like it when you are being all dorky, but this doesn't make sense. What are you trying to say?"

He sighed. "You made me crazy today, Kurt. I couldn't, and I still can't, stop thining about you and I had to nod my sweater around my hips the whole day to hide that certain influence you have on me."

Kurt smirked. "Oh, have I?" And then he started teasing him even more by taking a lollypop out of his pocket. He grabbed it in the kitchen this afternoon, but now it was coming off handy. He ripped of the paper and put the lollypop in his mouth.

"W... What are you doing?", Blaine sighed.

He shrugged. "Just licking... this lollypop." Those movements of Kurt's tongue around that freaking piece of candy... it made Blaine's head spin around. His boyfriend chuckled at the sight of the mesmerized face of the oldest boy.

"Are you okay, sweetie?"

He didn't answer that, but just jumped out his chair. He grabbed Kurt in his arms and kissed him fiercely on the lips. Kurt smiled into their kiss, he liked this wild version of his boyfriend. Blaine was going crazy of passion and that made him extremely hot. Like really hot.

Blaine's hand trailed down Kurt's chestand tucked it out. The taller boy held his hands in the air so his shirt could be removed easily. When the boy was shirtless, Blaine was looking at him for a moment and put his hand on his chest. Kurt felt his hot breath on his ear. "Can I...?"

Kurt nodded and pushed the hand on his chest down. He unbuttoned his pants quickly to give Blaine better acces. His breathing got heavier when he felt a hand on the fabric of his boxershort. He grabbed the other boy's ass to push him closer. When Blaine removed his hand, Kurt moaned. "Don't be a tease, Blaine!"

"Who's the tease here, lollipop?", he smirked in answer. Kurt shivered. "Okay, I'm a tease. Can you now just get down on me please?"

Blaine pecked him a last time and started kissing his collarbone. His hands were tucking down Kurt's pants while his lips lowered. When he reached Kurt's small trail of hair down there, he pulled off his boxers.

He looked up for a quick second to see Kurt tilt his head back. His hand started rubbing his boyfriend's hard-on and made him moan. When the tip of Blaine's tongue touched the head of Kurt's manhood, the boy let out a little scream.

Blaine felt a hand on the back of his head to push him closer.

The wetness of Blaine's mouth, the moving of his hand and just the resolving of the sexual tension felt great. "You are... this is... hot."

A moan and quicker movements of Blaine's mouth were the result of this exclamation of Kurt. At some point Kurt just stopped thinking and everything became a blur. He was trembling on his legs, feeling the hot and wet mouth of his boyfriend on his most sensitive organ.

When Blaine heard Kurt's breathing getting harder and faster, he removed his mouth and started moving his hand very quick. He got up and gave Kurt one last passionate kiss on the mouth. "I'm coming."

Blaine smiled with his lips in Kurt's neck as he felt him thrusting one last time before he released his passion.

After a loud moan, the guys collapsed on the sofa in Blaine's room. The boy's clothes were dirty from their hot moment and Kurt's abdomen was sticky, but he couldn't care less.

"This was the best... Thank you, honey."

Blaine chuckled. "Any time, dear."

They lay a few more moments in each other's arms, but then Kurt sat up.

"Hey Blaine... Can I ask you something?"

He chuckled. "Sure you can. You can ask me everything..."

"Have you... Do you ever wish that you weren't gay? That you could just be in love with a girl?"

Blaine sighed. "Not anymore. When I was realizing that I was gay I did hope for that a lot. That I could be just like any other boy in my school. You know, I grew up in a very homophobic environment. Being gay was wrong, gay guys slept around, they'd never be in a committed relationship. I didn't want to be like that. I didn't want to spend my life alone," He smiled, "But then I met you, someone who was as open and even braver than me... Since I'm together with you, I'm not afraid to be alone anymore. Life can bring a lot of surprises, I know that, but whether you are in love with a man or a woman... That doesn't matter, Kurt, we are happy together. We are in a serious relationship and that's what counts. Not that we are gay."

Kurt smiled. "I know that... But I'm not worried about that. It's just, and this might sound weird, but I really want kids one day. And that is a lot harder for us than for any other straight couple. Or for two women."

Blaine got up and sat right in frond of Kurt. "Do you really think about kids?"

He smiled embarrassed. "Yeah, I do. I just really want to be a daddy one day... I know it's silly to think about it now, but it's just something I've been thinking of lately."

"That's really cute and definitely not silly. I want them too one day. But we don't have to worry about that now. You're 17, I'm 18... If we are old enough to have kids, we'll figure something out," he pecked his boyfriends on the lips, "I do feel very honored that you're thinking about it."

Kurt shrugged. "Well, I am the romantic one here," he looked Blaine right in the eyes, "But you are serious about this? You really want kids? With me?"

Blaine smiled. "Yeah, I really do. I love you and I'd love to see you with our kids one day. Let's just enjoy our time together now, baby. We don't know what life will bring for us."

"Such a philosopher this late, Blaine. I didn't know you had it in you."

The smaller boy smiled. "I have my moments. Speaking about the time... Don't you have to be home at 11?"

The young boy groaned "Yeah," he looked at his Dolce&Gabbana watch, "Damn, time goes too fast."

Both boys got up, Kurt whiped his stomach and put his shirt back on. Blaine accompanied him on his way down and after a long, sweet kiss they left each other for the night.


	15. Like a Prayer

**Hey! I'm a little bit behins on my writing, so I'm sorry if it takes a little too**

**long to post. I didn't get a lot of reviews and those things really remind me that**

**I have to post, so if you want to review, I won't stop you ;-p**

**This chapter is Burt/Kurt and Kurt's mom. It's... I think it's pretty emotional,**

**but that's maybe because this reminded me of a person I loved, but who died a few months ago.**

**It's just a lovely Kurt and Papa Bear chapter, my favorite "pairing" on the show. Mike O'Malley and**

**Chris Colfer together in scenes, that's just epic. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15: Like a prayer**

"Hey Kurt, do you have time for dinner with your old man?"

The boy looked surprised. "Uhm, yeah sure. May I ask why?"

"I would like to spend some time with my son. Since you have been spending a lot of time with Blaine, I feel like you and I haven't really talked a lot", Burt said.

"Okay, you've got a point. Where do you want to go?", Kurt asked.

"Just get in the car, I have somethink picked out."

"Mmmm... 'kay."

_My dad's taking me to dinner, because he wants to talk... I wonder what's it about. _

_I hope I'm home on time, then we can Skype. – Kurt xxx_

_:-( Okay, I'll wait for you. Maybe I can get some homework done. Kiss, Blaine_

"Okay, Blaine kows where you are, so now you can put that phone away and focus on your dad?", Burt asked with a chuckle, though he was serious.

They had arrived in a cute little restaurant: Ocean sushi. Burt had never really eaten that, but it was healthy and natural, so Kurt really liked the idea.

"Yeah, okay. What did you want to talk about, dad? Something special?"

Burt smiled. "Nothing special. Just want to know what my kid is up to. We used to talk a lot more, but then you were at Dalton. And since you met Blaine, you're always with him."

"Yeah... I know, dad", he answered, feeling a little bit guilty, "So... maybe I should tell you some school stuff?"

"That is an awesome idea", Burt chuckled.

Kurt started thinking. "Uhm Mercedes has finally gotten to first base with Anthony, so they are official now. Which is quite awesome, because I won't have to split me up between her and Blaine. And I'm just happy she's happy."

"That's great for her. But how do those bases work? Because the only base I know is the base in baseball." All that teenage talk... Burt was not too old-fashioned, but all that msn and facebook language wasn't his thing.

Kurt sighed. Old people... "Okay, it's like... The 5 stages of sex. Well, of getting there. Basically it's like this: first base is kissing, second is touching with clothes on, third without clothes, fourth is like doing everything but going all the way...and fifth is... all the way."

His father got a little pale. "Oh. Uhm okay. So can I ask where you are at?"

"Dad! You are not going to have the sex talk again, aren't you?", Kurt hissed.

"I just need to make sure that Blaine isn't... pressuring you into a new base... I've messed up with a lot of girls by rushing things."

Kurt frowned. "A lot of girls?"

"I was kind of a ladiesman when I was your age. You got the looks of no stranger, you know," Burt smirked, "so yeah, a lot of girls. But that's not what I want to talk about. I mean that you really have to respect each other. He has to respect your boarders and off course you need to do the same. Kurt, I am not trying to have a talk about sex with you again, we did that. But I didn't talk about respecting each other, I didn't talk about love. I know you are smart enough to use protection, but I know that you are a teenager and believe me or not: I was a teenager once. So I know how difficult it can be to respect the needs of your partner when you feel... when you have your own needs. I told you about how you can't let Blaine pressure you, but if I know my son... I think you might be the one who's pressuring."

Kurt blushed.

His father chuckled. "Guess I'm right."

"It's not like... Blaine is just afraid to hurt me and I really like that about him, but he doesn't want to take any first steps," Kurt smiled, "So no, I don't pressure him, though I might be the one who takes the first steps. Is that wrong?"

Burt was trying to hold back a chuckle. "No, that's not wrong. It's... It is pretty weird to see you like this. I guess I'm not used to see you as a man, your my baby boy, you aren't supposed to have sex yet."

"I am really glad that you are okay with the sex-thing dad, but it's really weird to talk about my sex life with my father", Kurt smiled, but his face froze when he realized that he just had admitted that he had a sex life. Damn it.

Burt did notice what Kurt had just let slip out. "You are already at stage 5, am I right?"

"No. We aren't." He tried to stop the talk at that moment, but his dad's face showed that he just wanted a little more information. Okay, he was just going to get over this and talk about sex. With his father. Oh dear Gaga.

"Okay, you can't react bad or shocked, because you asked for it, okay?"

Burt chuckled and gave his son a nod.

"We are at stage 4, but only... hands. Just recently, so we are taking it slow."

"Do you love him?"

"I really do, I love him. I feel like... I have this urge to be with him. It's like, and this is going to sound really stupid, I need him like I need water."

Burt let out a laugh. "Oh boy, you've got it bad. The first time I felt like that... That was with your mom. You feel the same thing when you see Blaine as I felt with your mom."

Kurt was silence because of what his dad had just said to him. His parents had loved each other so much, he remembered that. When he was a little boy, his dad and his mom were always cuddling and kissing. Even when his mom got sick, they'd always been close and loving. And his dad told him now that he and Blaine made him think about the same thing. That he and Blaine were like his parents had been. His eyes got teary, but he smiled. "Do you really think that, dad? That me and Blaine are like you and mom?"

"Yes. And once you had found that boy, she wanted me to give you this", Burt took an enveloppe out his pocket. "She wrote this for you."

Kurt's face froze. There, in his dad's hand was a letter from his mom. For him.

He took the enveloppe and opened it. It had the beautiful handwriting from his mom on it.

_Hi sweetie,_

_It's mom._

_This is probably a shock for you, to receive this letter. I can imagine your face though, you always had those beautiful wrinkles next to your mouth when you smiled. And when you were shocked, they'd disappear._

_I don't know how you look today, but I am sure that you have grown into a beautiful young and fashionable man. Well, I assume that you are a young man now, because the reason you are reading this letter today is that your dad thinks that you've found the love of your life. No, he doesn't think it, he is sure._

_I'm so happy for you honey. You didn't have the easiest life, I know that. It is unfair that you had to grow up without your mom, but when you met your love, life changed. Maybe there are people who don't like you very much, and if you haven't changed too much there will be people you don't like too much too, but this guy who loves you... He really does. You and him are a great couple._

_I'd love to meet him, Kurt. I know it won't be the normal mother meets boyfriend talk, but you are reading this letter, so he'll understand. He gets you just the way you are. He loves you for who you are._

_I really... I don't like the idea that I won't see you grow up, but that's not going to change. You are a grown-up now, but I am going to give you some advice now._

_Just a few things you need to know:_

_You were a amazing singer as a kid, so if you aren't singing in a club now, you really should do that. It's your gift._

_And I'm sure your dad has said this a zillion times to you, but I have to say it again: nobody pushes the Hummels around. Be who you want to be and let no-one change you, the people who are important love you no matter what._

_Nobody pushes the Hummels around, baby, remember that for ever and when you have kids one day, make sure they'll never forget it. I'm serious about kids, by the way, don't deny yourself that gift._

_I know our time together was too short, honey, but the most beautiful thing I've done in my life was being your mom._

_I love you, Kurt. I've always loved you and I always will._

_Mom xxx_

Tears were streaming from Kurt's face. This was too much, it really was. He hadn't hear anything from his mom since she passed away, how would that have been possible? But it was, because of this. His mom had written a letter for him when she was dying. She had been thinking about all of this when she was in the hospital. And his dad... he had known about this for 9 years and he didn't say anything.

His dad, also with tears in his eyes, started talking. "I thought you'd be at least 25 when I'd give you this. But your mom, she didn't. She knew everything about you. You are a special man, Kurt and you were a special kid. You had to grow up way too fast with everything you've been through. Your mom knew you'd be a very mature guy and she knew you'd meet the love of your life."

"Dad, I..." For the first time in his life, Kurt Hummel didn't know what to say. How do you react at something like this? He took a deep breath and wiped away his tears. "Do you... do you really think that Blaine is the guy mom meant? That it's him?"

Burt swallowed. "You can't see yourself when you are with him. And you don't see him when he looks at you. You are still a kid, but the way you and Blaine are together... What the two of you have, that's not puppy love, that's real love, Kurt. Cherish it." Kurt looked astonished at his father, who was smiling broadly.

"What do you think, son, we've had quite an evening... Do you want to head home?"

Kurt smiled. "Yeah, dad, that's a great idea."

While Burt went to pay, Kurt took his mom's letter and looked again at the handwriting. This was the best gift he ever had received and he ever would receive. The last letter from his mom.

"You ready?"

Kurt put the letter in his pocket and nodded. "Ready to go."

**So yeah, that letter was inspired by a goodbye-letter someone I knew wrote to his kids. I hope I got the emotion right.**

**It's also the most dramatic scene in my scene. This is as much as my little fan heart can handle, I'm a fluff fan.**

**Review?**

***Just gonna say it one more time: THEY KISSED!***


	16. I could have danced all night

**Chapter 16! And it's prom night! Karofsky returns for this one, but nothing too angsty****.**

**It's quite short, but I'm really behind on my writing. Still to excited about canon Klaine,**

**I don't have the urge to write that much :D**

**So, enjoy reading and if you have time, leave me a review?**

**Chapter 16: I could have danced all night**

Kurt walked down in a classy, blue suit from Dolce&Gabbana. Blaine was picking him up in 15 minutes, so he was almost ready to go. He wasn't expecting Finn to go to their Homecoming since his recent break-up, but he almost bumped into him on the stairs. "Whoa, Finn all dressed up! Who are you taking to prom?"

"I am going with Becky, you know, from the Cheerios."

"Oh, that's cute", he chuckled, "It's going to be quite a height difference to cover though."

Finn smiled. "Yeah, I know. But well... I didn't have a date, she didn't have one, so we are a perfect match. I am picking her up in a half an hour, she lives actually just around the corner. Is Blaine coming here or are you picking him up?"

"He'll be here in fifteen minutes," he touched his hair, "But I have to finish up my hair, so I hope he isn't early."

"You look great, dude, Blaine is going to love you."

Kurt smiled thankfully, but he was still going to add some hairspray. He couldn't get too sloppy. When he entered the living room, he heared Carole whistling. "Who is that hottie here? I hope Blaine is prepared to protect you from all the fangirls and boys you'll have at the prom."

He was turning around to show his suit at his stepmom as his father walked into the living room. "You're looking good, kiddo. Is Blaine picking you up?"

"Yes, yes, he'll be here any minute."

"You shouldn't be nervous, sweetie," Carole said, "You are going to prom with your boyfriend. Enjoy it."

Kurt's voice trembled when he said: "Why'd you think I'm nervous?"

His parents looked at each other and cracked up. He could be really endearing sometimes. When the doorbell rang, he made a little jump. Carole went to open the door and his dad gave him a last hug. "Have a good time and don't drive drunk. Just don't drink," then Kurt felt something in his pocket, "And be safe, in case you need it."

Kurt frowned, but at that moment Blaine walked in and he couldn't care less about what his dad had put in his pocket. "You look beautiful, Blaine." He really did. That suit... hot.

Blaine smiled and reached out his hand and grabbed Kurt's. "You do too, even more than usual. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. Goodbye mom-c and dad!"

"Bye Carole, bye Burt. I'll bring him home safely."

They both nodded and looked happily at their son walking out to his very first prom with his very first boyfriend.

_If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

"Oh no, it's Single Ladies. We've gotta dance on this one, Blaine! Come on!" Kurt pulled Blaine on the dance floor. He started doing his little dance, but he didn't remember it totally after such a long time. Blaine was impressed enough though, he didn't know that Kurt could dance so well! Most of the moves he did during pop songs were extremely cute, but not very hip.

So Blaine joined his boyfriend on the dancefloor. They were grinding against eachother when a slow dance came up. Kurt turned his boyfriend towards him and bend over. "If we are slowing, I'd like to see your face."

Blaine chuckled. "Don't you like my butt?"

"Oh I do, Mr. Anderson, but I like kissing your face." Blaine opened his mouth to say something, but Kurt cut him off. "No, you are not going to say what you are thinking now. I want to make this romantic, so shut up and take me in your arms."

How could you not obey when Kurt Hummel asked to take you in your arms? Blaine couldn't, so he embraced the boy and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Kurt smiled and reached into his pocket. Next to the package of condoms his dad had actually given him, which was quite a shock, there was a box in his pocket with the ring in. He opened it in his pocket and took the ring out.

"Blaine... Give me your hand."

The smaller boy looked up confused, but did what Kurt had asked. He looked down when he felt the cold metal around his finger. A little smile was formed on his lips. "Whoa... That's really beautiful, sweetie... Thank you... Why do you give me this?"

"Because I love you. Because you are awesome. And because you gave me courage, so I'm now giving you a courage-ring."

Blaine winked and put his arms around Kurt's neck. "I love you too."

The boys circled around among the other couples, dancing, smiling, kissing, but especially being happy and feeling like any other teenage couple.

When Adele's 'Someone Like You' was ending and mixed over to another song, the boys decided to go grab a drink. Kurt got a non-alcoholic cocktail and Blaine decided to have a beer. He wasn't a big drinker, but every once in a while he drank a little.

They went outside to take a fresh breath of air and a fresh taste of each other. That was what proms were about, wasn't it? There was a lot of kissing going on there and it was said that a lot of people lost their virginity at prom night. That was probably what Burt remembered as well from his prom night.

It made Kurt and Blaine feel nervous too. They weren't acting weird around each other, but there was definitely an extra sparkle of tension.

Kurt took a breath and decided to break the tension. "Blaine... Do you know what people say about prom nights? What they do on prom nights?"

His boyfriend chuckled. "That there is a lot of sex going on here? Yeah, I know that. I've been thinking about that too tonight... People think it's special tonight. I just feel like there's a lot of pressure."

"I don't get it. We are able to talk about sex, we can do that. But still... Do you think we should... do it tonight?" Kurt felt his cheeks heat up and was glad it was dark outside. Blaine gave him a peck. "We shouldn't do anything, boo. I am not ready for that yet. And since when do you give in to peer pressure?"

Kurt sighed and grabbed the condoms out his pocket. "My dad gave me these just before you picked me up. I don't give in to peer pressure, but it just makes me think... Everything seems about sex, it's like... you're teens, you don't have to do aything else than to have sex."

Blaine let out a laugh. "Kurt, just don't think about it. Let's enjoy our prom, the rest doesn't matter. We can do whatever we want. We are always honest to each other, so we can talk about sex without it being awkward."

"You are truly too smart for your own good." They kissed again.

"Hey fags! Enjoying each other? Freaking gays! You're not gonna blow each other here, aren't you?"

Kurt stiffled. It was Karofsky. Again. "Afraid you're going to enjoy it?"

"Fuck off, Karofsky! Go get yourself a guy. Not that I think anyone would be interested in you." Blaine stood protectivly in front of Kurt, ready to hit Karofsky if it would be necessairy. They were standing in front of each other with their fists in front of their faces. Kurt was looking around for help when he saw Mr. Schuester.

When Will saw what was happening he ran up to the guys. "Dave! Go away! If I see you again in Kurt or Blaine's neighbourhood, I'll go to principal Figgins to get you suspended for real! Leave those boys alone!"

Karofsky groaned and walked away. Blaine and Kurt hugged each other. "Are you okay, baby?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. If I see him again, I will kick his ass." Kurt chuckled nervously and turned to his teacher. "Thanks, Mr. Schue. It wasn't too smart of us to stand here, apart from everybody else. We should've known..."

"You guys haven't done anything wrong. There are a lot of couples standing here. That guy is just... Oh I really hate bullies so much."

Kurt and Blaine smirked. "Know the feeling, Mr. Schue."

"Well guys," he patted Blaine on the shoulder, "Go dance some more, that's what you're here for right?"

The boys smiled and went back to the dancefloor. They were dancing and when Finn passed with Becky, they chuckled. It was too funny to see the big jock bending down to put his hands on his date's shoulders. But they both seemed to enjoy it, so there wasn't any problem with that.

Kurt didn't get any contact with his fellow Glee mates, because they were all in their 'I can't keep my lips from my significant other'-phase.

Mercedes and Anthony has been kissing non-stop since they had arrived. Artie and Brittany were nowhere to be seen, so they were probably in a silent class room doing the nasty. Tina and Mike were dancing, but also very touchy and kissy. And apparently also Puck and Rachel had found each other tonight... Kurt feared another teen pregnancy if all the couples were being so close. At least he and Blaine didn't have to worry about that.

At 1 o'clock they decided to go home. The music wasn't that awesome, they were tired and all their friends were occupied with their partners, so they'd rather enjoy each other's company at home. The prom had been a great experience, but well, that was that. They had experienced it.

Off course it was Kurt who drove home, because he didn't have any alcohol. Not that Blaine was drunk, but it was better to be safe than sorry. In the car, they put op a Lady Gaga cd and sang along with all her hits. Kurt's version of 'Bad Romance' was flawless, but they definitely enjoyed their 'Poker Face' duet. Especially when Blaine was making very weird poker faces, Kurt was laughing his guts out. That boy next to him could be too funny and a little bit of beer made it even better.

When they arrived safely at Kurt's house, both boys left the car. Though they weren't drunk, they were as loud if they would've been drunk. Laughing, giggling, kissing. Definitely not quiet enough to sneak into the house without Kurt's parents hearing anything. When the guys got in their room, Carole looked around the corner of his door. "Keep it quiet, boys. Goodnight."

"Sorry mom-c. 'Night."

The boys got out of their suits and changed into their pajamas. Blaine gave Kurt a hug. "Thanks for the best prom, Kurt. I loved it with you."

"I loved it too. And I love you."

Blaine smiled and got into the bed. Kurt laid himself behind his boyfriend, arms around his waist. With Blaine's warm body against his and their legs crossed, they fell asleep. Their hearts and the room filled with love.

**Did you like it? Review, please?**

**Also, I'd just like to recommend another fanfic. Most of you will know it (and I've probably mentioned it alread),**

**but if you don't: go check out McKlainely High /Senior Year. The writer is beautifulwhatsyourhurry, and she is**

**AMAZING! (But don't forget to read my story :D)**


	17. Open Your Heart

**_Sorry it's been so long! I've been spending too much time on flailing about canon!Klaine. But here it is, my new chapter!_**

**_I hope I'll get back to writing more once Glee has started. I'll probably won't update before next week, though, cause I'm_**

**_going to London. Which is very exciting, cause I'll get to buy Glee merchandising and the dvd's! But I'll have to wait for the_**

**_new episode a few days extra, cause I won't have internet. Anyways..._**

**_Last chapter, it was Kurt and Blaine's prom. So here's the fluffy morning-after. Also some Finn, Burt and Carole, cause I_**

**_love the Hudmels._**

**_Review please! (I'm on Tumblr now: klainemovesme(.)tumblr(.)com!_**

**Chapter 17: Open your heart**

"Hey, what are you doing up so early?"

"I could ask you the same, where's Blaine? Did he crash at home?"

Kurt pointed out the windom. "His car is there, so he's here. He is still sleeping, I didn't want to wake him up yet. And I was awake, so I decided to make some breakfast. You?"

Finn smiled. "Nice. Don't know... I just couldn't sleep anymore."

"Did you have a good time yesterday? Becky seemed to enjoy it."

"Yeah, actually I did. Becky is great company," he chuckled, "I did miss a little snogging, but well, you can't have anything"

Kurt let out a laugh. "I can understand that. Yeah, not everyone can have as much luck as me," he smirked, "well, if you can live with the Karofsky thing."

"Did he bother you again?", Finn asked angrily, "Why didn't you cal me?"

"Mr. Schuester was there," Kurt said reasuringly, "And he just said something nasty, we're used to that. He did ran off when Mr. Schue asked him to, so there wasn't much of a problem."

His tall brother sighed. "God, it really sucks that you are used to nasty comments... That you have to be used to them. I actually never thought about it, about the whole calling you guys names and stuff... But I guess it really sucks."

Kurt shrugged. "As I said, we're used to it. It doesn't bother me anymore... Everybody who I care about, won't say that to me, that's all what matters for me. And really, when I'm walking with Blaine, I don't care about other people."

"You are weird in love, like really... All fluffy and happy...", Finn said, "Or did something happened between you guys...?" He winked at his brother.

Kurt blushed, but he got back with a witty comment. "Are you asking me about my love life, Finnybear?"

"Guess I am, pumpkin."

The smaller boy facepalmed. "Oh gosh... You do not get to call me pumpkin if you're asking me about my sex life. Actually... just don't call me pumpkin."

"So can I ask you about the sex? Since you appear to be the one who's getting any. Well, your face tells me that." Finn smirked at the sight of his blushing brother. Never shy about anything, but about a natural thing like sex, he was shy.

"Do you really want to know?"

Finn shrugged. "Yeah, actually I do. Just no details."

Kurt sighed. "Okay... We're like at stage 4."

The bigger boy's eyes opened wide. "Like... what? B-but you're only together for 3 months? And you are already giving each other...," he whispered the last words, "blowjobs? And jacking each other off? I am _so_ telling dad."

Off course Burt walked in at that moment. "What are you so telling me, Finn?"

"That Kurt and Blaine are being... uhm... they're..."

"Having sex?", Burt finished his sentence, "I know that. If you guys are honest with me, I can't say you can't have sex. Sex is something completely normal Finn, so stop being so childish about it. Talk about it like it is something normal, 'cause it is. If you love someone and you both are comfortable with each other, you will have sex one day. That's life, boy."

Kurt chuckled.. "Yeah Finn, talking about it helps. And for me and Blaine... we are two guys, maybe that changes something... We know each other's body, and we know what a guy likes."

"Okay, I am jealous now," Finn said, "Not about the boy, but about the sex. And that you like... talk about it."

Burt smiled. "You can talk with me or your mom about anything, Finn. Remember that. And Kurt, it smells like something is burning here."

"Oh crap!" Kurt took the pan with the eggs off the fire and put them on a plate. Then he grabbed the rest of breakfast he had prepared and gave Finn a pat on the back. "Enjoy your morning, Finnyboy, I'm going to wake up my _sexy _boyfriend! And I'm eating in my room, dad!"

Finn groaned. How was it possible that that tiny boy who was his baby brother was getting more sex than him. Life was so unfair sometimes.

In his room, Kurt had placed their breakfast on his nightstand and went to lay back in bed next to Blaine. He supported his head with his hand and looked at his sleeping boyfriend. The boy was having a good dream, happy smirks and smiles appeared on his lips every few seconds. Kurt was mesmerized by the way his hair curled, sticking on his forhead because of the sweat. Or by the way he had a few hairs under his nose, the start of a mustache. Kurt never noticed that, but he liked it. He should convince Blaine to stop shaving sometimes, that'd make him look even more sexy. Thinking twice, he maybe shouldn't do that. It was already hard enough to keep his hands of Blaine when they were in company.

A little chuckle of Kurt woke said boy up. He opened his eyes slightly and saw Kurt's green eyes watching him. That was the second time this had happened. He woke up and the guy just lay there, staring at him.

"You're staring. Do I have like... drool somewhere?"

Kurt smiled. "Goodmorning to you too, sweetie. And no. I'm just staring at you. You are incredible. I just can't imagine how I'd spend my life without you."

"You'll never have to find out. I am in this for the rest of my life", Blaine pulled Kurt in and give him a peck on his cheek.

He smiled. "You don't know that. It's really sweet, but you don't know that, Blaine. We are 17, the chances that we are that one couple that makes it 'till we're old and grey..."

Blaine shut him up with a kiss. "I will do everything in my willpower to be with you forever. I'll love you forever, I'll marry you one day and I'll be a dad with you."

Kurt couldn't help it, but his eyes got a little teary. It was so amazing to know that Blaine felt all the same things for him. His world felt so dreamy right now, everything seemed so unreal, but he knew it wasn't. Blaine's lips on his were real, the words he'd just said were real and the love they both felt was too much to dream about. Kurt and Blaine, Klaine, Kurt CoBlaine, however you'd call them, they were real. A dream you dream alone is only a dream. A dream you dream together is reality. _(John Lennon)_

"My dad thinks you are the one for me. He's convinced." Kurt swallowed when he admitted that. He hadn't talked about the letter from his mom since he'd received it.

Blaine frowned. "How… How do you know that? Did he tell you? 'Cause your dad doesn't seem like the type to just… tell you that."

"It's my mom. My real mom. She gave… She wrote a letter for me, before she died. My dad couldn't give it to me unless he thought I'd found the right guy. The guy I would marry one day."

Blaine swallowed. He wasn't expecting this. Kurt didn't talk a lot about his mother, but now she… it was as she approved their relationship. It was real now. They weren't two silly teenage boys who thought they'd be together forever and ever. Burt thought it; Carole thought it and his aunt had even said something in that direction. Now Kurt's mom… His mother… "Can I… can I read it? The letter?"

The boy shook his head. "Not yet… maybe later. It's just something between me and my mom."

"It's okay, I understand." Blaine gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. This relationship worked because of that. Because of understanding each other, accepting each other and… and because of an empty stomach.

Blaine burried his head when his belly made a growling sound. Kurt chuckled.

"Are we hungry?"

He looked longing at the plate with strawberries, two fresh orange juices and two grilled cheese sandwiches with eggs, he pouted at Kurt. "I don't want to ruin the moment, but that food looks pretty amazing."

Kurt chuckled. "I made it for you, so it'd be a waste if you wouldn't eat it. Well, if we didn't eat it."

So he moved the plate in between them and started extremely cheesy with feeding each other, because they were in a digustingly corny fase of their relationship. Talking about marriage, spamming each other's Facebook-walls with hearts, taking pictures with the two of 'em (yes, even when they were kissing) and even doing stupid lovetests online to see how much percent they relationship at succeeding (It was 92 percent, which was very exciting).

Both Kurt and Blaine didn't remember when they got so silly, but they were and actually... they didn't really care.

When the boys went downstairs an hour later, Carole was glad that she could finally hear them out about their night. "Well guys, how was your prom night?"

Blaine shrugged. "Nothing special actually... It was awesome, because it was with Kurt, but I don't get what all the buzz is about. It's just some dancing, some drinking and a lot of public affection."

"Yeah, that's true. And we had a little debacle with Karofsky," Kurt added, "But he ran off a soon as Mr. Schuester appeared."

Carole looked hurt. She knew the bullying wouldn't be over, but it was really sad that they just couldn't enjoy their prom without being harrassed. "Oh no... What did he do know? He didn't touch you, did he?"

"No, he was calling us names, as usual." Kurt said that seemingly normal and almost added a shrug. Blaine had made him realize that he was better than those bullies. He had always known that, but Karofsky and Azimio had made him feel like he wasn't worth anything. Like nobody loved him.

Blaine put his arm around Kurt. "Maybe we should talk again to Mr. Schue about that project for LGBT teens. We don't have to do it for Dave, but for other questioning guys or girls. And maybe we could start a gay-straight alliance at McKinley?"

Carole nodded. "That was a very good idea from Mr. Schuester. You should start with it as soon as possible. Maybe you could involve the parents? Because the people in this town could learn something about homosexual people."

"I think we should start small, just see if we get any response...", Kurt said, "But it is a good idea..."

"It's your project, boys, you do what you want. If you need help, I'm ready," his stepmom paused a second, "I am really proud of you, Kurt. And thankful for you, Blaine. You have a good influence on each other and you're using it to help others."

The boys smiled and Kurt sighed. "It's just... if you know how it is to be in the closet, you want to help other people. Or at least I do."

"I do too."

"Hereby I declare you as husband and husband. Blaine, you may kiss the groom", Carole said laughing. They were really too mature sometimes. As if they were married for a decade.

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	18. When I Get You Alone

**I am so sorry that it took me so long to upload! I had vacation and then schoolwork and then the amazing Born This Way episode, where Kurt looked frigging divine.**

**In this chapter we have a little Klaine/Schuester moment about the gay-straight alliance. And then SMUT. And then a cute Klaine-Hudmels moment. So it's all fluffy, as usual!**

**Enjoy, and review please!**

**Chapter 18: When I get you alone**

"Blaine, Kurt, come in." The boys looked around when they entered the appartment of their teacher. Kurt had been there already about two years ago, but Blaine never had. It was a nice place, it felt really... warm and welcoming.

The boy smiled. "It's a beatutiful appartement, Mr. Schue. Thanks for having us."

"It's a pleasure. Plus, I thought it'd be easier if we'd do this outside school. I don't know if you want everybody to know about the plans. We have to figure out what we need to do and how we are going to do it", Will explained. He gestured that the guys could sit down. "Do you want to drink something?"

"Uhm... do you have Sprite?", Blaine asked.

"Sure. And what can I get you, Kurt?"

He smiled. "Sprite is good for me too."

"Okay." Mr. Schuester disappeared into the kitchen to get their drinks. While they heard the moving of glasses and the door of the refrigerator open, Blaine moved over to Kurt. He had been sitting in front of him, but he didn't like that too much. Not if he just couldn't... stare at his hot boyfriend. If he sat next to him, the self-controling was a lot easier.

"Two Sprites are served," Will said smiling at the boys. They were really cute together. Young love. "So, have you given any thought to my idea? I've talked about it with Figgins and he is okay with it. As long as it doesn't cost money."

They all chuckled, but Kurt got serious. "We could start with posters with an emailadress on. We'll have to pay ourselves for the paper though, but that won't be too difficult," Kurt smirked, "And off course I will design them."

"I will make sure that they aren't too butch or too girly," Blaine assured the teacher, "We also thought about a gay-straight alliance. We could do that through Facebook, as you said last time. Make all members of that alliance pledge that they won't do or say anything homophobic. You know, like all those 'Love knows no gender' advertisements you see on websites and internetfora. It doesn't matter if you're straight or gay or transgender, you're just... who you are and you love who you want to love."

"I think that is a great idea, Blaine. I am sure a lot of the teachers would want to join that too. Like Mss. Pillsbury or coach Beiste." Schuester looked very pleased. He was just happy that he could do something about bullying. Not just stand by and watch, but actively end bullying and homophobia. Or ignorance.

Kurt pecked his boyfriend on the cheek and looked at him with pure love in his eyes. "Isn't he amazing?"

Blaine squeezed his eye a little bit and smiled. "Thanks, sweetie."

"But about that emailadress. Shall I make that?", Mr. Schuester suggested, "For Facebook, you'll have to help me, I don't have an account."

Kurt's mouth formed an 'oh'. "You don't have... Facebook? Mister Schuester! How do you survive?"

"Apparently I can survive," he chuckled, "But I will make an account for this. So is it all right that I make the e-mailadress? Then it's immediatly something that involves the school ? That gives it something more serious."

"So if you'd have a personal problem as a 16-year-old you would like it better if the e-mailadress that you'd sent personal information to had something to do with school?" Kurt aked a little more blunt than he wanted to, but it made an impression on the teacher. "Oh, yeah, I understand. You guys make an emailadress and a Facebook group and tomorrow you give me the adress and the name of the group? I will make an account tonight on that site, so I'll be able to join the gay-straight alliance."

Kurt and Blaine nodded glad. "That's great, Mr. Schue. We'll do it as soon as we are home."

Mr. Schue smiled. "That's good, guys. But now we're talking about this... Are you all right? With the incident on your prom? That probably wasn't really... nice?"

"Uhm no, it wasn't. But," Kurt said, "Do you remember that conversation we had about Karofsky, Mr. Schue? About how the bullying was getting to me then? Well... now it's not anymore. At Dalton I was accepted. Or the fact that I'm gay was accepted. Here at McKinley not everyone accepts me or the fact that I'm gay, but my friends do. My friends love me for who I am. And I'm not alone anymore, because I have Blaine."

The teacher smiled broadly. "I'm glad you're back, Kurt and I'm glad you've found your fierceness back."

Blaine let out a laugh. "Well, you have at least one person who can be as bitchy as Rachel now," he turned to Kurt, "Not that you're bitchy, you just have the awesome talent to give good and quick comebacks."

Kurt nodded approvingly. "It's all right, cutie."

"What do you think, honey, are we going back home? I mean to your house."

That was a very cute mistake from Blaine. Kurt smiled. "Yeah, that's good."

Will smiled as he opened the door. "Okay, boys, enjoy your evening and I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Bye Mr. Schue!" Will felt so proud of Kurt when he saw him walk down, hand in hand with his boyfriend. From a closeted, innocent boy to one of the most mature kids, in the most stable relationship, in his Glee Club.

Well, the boys were mature. Though their hormones acted like horny 13-year-olds. Blaine tried not to think about Kurt's body when they weren't alone, but during the talk with their teacher... The thing was, Kurt always wore very tight-fitting outfits. Sometimes those pants were also very tight around... his crotch, giving Blaine a perfect look. In the car, Blaine couldn't stop checking him out. He touched Kurt's thigh and started stroking him. When Kurt didn't stop him, Blaine moved his hand a little higher. Kurt moaned. "Blaine what are you doing?"

"You are turning me on. So hard..."

Kurt whimpered. "We are in a car. In front of our teacher's appartement. We can't... Ooh gosh... do _this_ here!"

"Oh yes, we can." He undid the button of Kurt's pants and unzipped his fly. The boy sighed when he got more space. Blaine played a little with the waistband of Kurt's black and white boxershort. He palmed his boyfriend's erection and kissed his neck. They were both breathing heavily and Kurt was moaning and thrusting his hips into Blaine's firm hands, asking for more friction.

"Do you like this?", Blaine gasped while his hand slowly went in Kurt's boxers. Kurt whimpered again and nodded firmly. He didn't know how he had spent his life that long without this kind of touching, but he never wanted to lose this again. Blaine's hand stroking him on _that_ place was really... really awesome. He bucked forward, causing more friction and building up the tension in his body.

Blaine leaned in to Kurt and kissed him passionately on the mouth, their tongues swiftly moving around each other. Blaine kept pumping and Kurt kept thrusting his hips in Blaine's hand. When Kurt was about to whisper something, Blaine moved his hand so hard that Kurt couldn't warn him anymore. His orgasm came all over Blaine's hand.

Kurt fell exhausted back into his chair while Blaine was drawing cirkles on his stomach. He smeared his boyfriend's sperm out and licked it off his finger. "You taste salt," he said and leaned over to Kurt to kiss him. It was the first time Kurt tasted himself. He chuckled. "I do taste salt. Weird."

Just as Blaine kissed Kurt again, they heard a little knock on the window. Kurt pulled back and tried to close his pants as fast as he could when he was his teacher standing there. They opened the car window for a shocked Will Schuester. "I just... wanted to check if you were okay. You're car was still here, so I figured that something... But apparently..."

Blaine blushed. "We are okay. Just a little... delay."

Will opened and closed his mouth a few times and just gestured back to the building. "I am going back inside. Bye."

Kurt couldn't bring himself to answering and as soon as Schuester was gone, they started giggling. "So this is how it feels to be walked in on."

When they got home, they were still laughing at the whole situation. They had been having sex in the car. Where everybody could see them. And their teacher had caught them. It's that they weren't ashamed about sex, because if that were the case, they had been very embarrassed. Very embarrassed.

"Looks like you guys had a funny afternoon", Carole said when the boys walked into the garden.

Kurt coughed. "Yes we have. Our ... session with Mr. Schue was very refreshing," Blaine giggled but Kurt kept talking, "We are going to set up a gay-straight alliance at school and on Facebook and we are going to make an e-mailadress for guys or girls who have problems with all of this.

His stepmom smiled broadly. "That's great, honey. Do I get to hear what the fun was about or isn't that for mom-c's?"

"I am sure Mr. Schuester will tell you that story one day... I hear that telling embarrassing stories is a lovely habbit at weddings," he smiled, "You'll have to wait a few years for that though."

Blaine put his hand on Kurt's shoulder while he imagined their wedding day. He would be wearing a nice black tuxedo, probably a penguin-like, if Kurt let him. And Kurt would be wearing a shiny grey suit during the ceremony. For the party, they'd switch to something more comfortable, but still fashionable. Blaine had had some great days, but he knew for sure that their wedding day would top it all.

"Blaine? You're dreaming."

He felt a little touch on his shoulder, so the boy opened his eyes. "What?"

Kurt sighed. "You have been staring and smiling for the past two minutes."

"Oh sorry," he smiled, "did you ask something, baby?"

"What do you want to drink?" Blaine could be very down to earth sometimes, but now he was floating somewhere far beyond earth. Somewhere in the neighbourhood of cloud nine, but definitely higher. "Coke's good", he said dreamingly.

Kurt gave him one of his well-known bitchy glares, though he found Blaine quite endearing when he was dreaming like this. When Kurt hopped away to the kitchen, Blaine stared openly at his boyfriend's ass. Until Carole noticed it. "Enjoying the look, mister Anderson?"

The young boy blushed. He was too obvious about how sexy he found Kurt sometimes. Even in front of the boy's stepmother. Oops. "Yeah, actually, I am. I'm always enjoying Kurt", he smirked, "Did that sound wrong?"

Carole chuckled. "Maybe... a little bit. But it's sweet to see you guys. You're always looking at each other, always holding hands. You just seem so happy."

"We are," Blaine smiled, "I love him. I feel like I love him too much sometimes. As if my heart is just... too small to handle everything I feel for him."

Carole gave him a little squeeze in his thigh. "That's love, Blaine. I married that guy. The one who made me feel like that."

Blaine swallowed. "Wow. I'm... I don't know what to say. It's really... I'm grateful that you guys approve of us. We need each other, so we are really happy that you let us be together as much as we want."

"That's true, mom-c," Kurt said with the drinks in his hands, "We love how much time we get to spend together. But what were you talking about?

"Just having a little chat with his mother-in-law. Well, almost."

Kurt frowned. "Oh. Okay. Well, I am going to get my MacBook, then we can make that Facebook group here? Meanwhile you can gossip some more about my awesomeness." He put his tongue out a Blaine, who used that gesture as an excuse to kiss him.

"Hey Carole, where is that...?", Burt asked when he walked into the garden, "Oh hi, boys. Not that you'll be hearing this, because you're sucking each other's face of as useal", Burt adds sarcasticly.

He was right though, the boys just kept kissing. When Blaine pulled Kurt just a little bit closer, Carole tapped her stepson on the shoulder. "Kurt?", she asked, but when he didn't react, she grabbed his shoulder, "Kurt!"

The boy pulled away from Blaine, his hair a mess and his lips swollen, to see his dad laughing at him. "Oh, dad. Hi", he ran his hand through his messy hair, trying to put it back where it belonged, "I am going to get my MacBook."

Kurt ran to his room, leaving Blaine with his parents. "Did you have a good day at work, mister Hummel?"

"It's Burt for you, Blaine. And I don't work on Sunday."

Blaine facepalmed. "Oh right. Sorry, Burt."

The man laughed again. "Glad to see that my boy has the same influence on you as you have on him. The talking doesn't go very fluent after some snogging, does it?"

Blaine just let out a nervous laugh.


	19. Chapter 19

**I am so, so terribly sorry for not posting this long! was being a bitch and then I got bitten by the Tumblr bug and the rest is history.**

**This story is a Facebook story. It's been done, I know. But there's also some sexual tension at the end ^-^**

**I will write and post more often, I promise!**

**Chapter 19: Express yourself**

**Kurt Hummel** has created the group _The straight-gay alliance at McKinley High_.

**Blaine Anderson **likes this. Guys, y'all should join this group!

**Finn Hudson **likes _The straight-gay alliance at McKinley High._

**Mercedes Jones **likes _The straight-gay alliance at McKinley High._

**Rachel Berry **likes _The straight-gay alliance at McKinley High._

**Brittany S. Pierce **likes _The straight-gay alliance at McKinley High._

**Becky Jackson** likes _The straight-gay alliance at McKinley High._

**Blaine Anderson **Oh my god, the Rent play at the Lima theatre is a-ma-zing! (Thanks for buying me tickets, cupcake!)

**Brittany S. Pierce **Are you dating a cupcake? What about Kurt?

**Kurt Hummel** That's my nickname, Brit. He likes to call me cupcake.

Blaine: It was so great! I love going to plays with you. I love doing everything with you!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Oh, I bet you do. Poor Finn, he has to hear you guys every night, doesn't he?

**Blaine Anderson ** Shut up, Puck.

**Finn Hudson **Yeah, Puck, shut up. I don't want to think about my brother's sex life.

**Kurt Hummel **Oh gosh, please no! Why is everybody always talking about our sex life? What's the fun in that? Or are you all secretly bi-curious?

**Mercedes Jones **It's just... your reactions are kinda hillarious, boy. And you and Blaine are way too cute!

**Burt Hummel **likes this.

**Kurt Hummel **Dad? Why are you liking this? Why are you even reading this? Can't we get a little privacy?

**Carole Hummel **On a social network site, Kurt? You know what I've told you about Facebook... There's nothing private about this.

**Finn Hudson **Mom? What... How? Why do you have mom as your friend, Kurt? She is our MOM, she doesn't need to see all of this!

**Blaine Anderson **Sorry sweetie, but Finn is right: you don't add your parents as Facebook friends. That's like... A no-go.

**Burt Hummel **I can still read this, Blaine. Kurt and I have an open relationship, that's why you get to stay over so much. Because I know that Kurt will tell me if something important happens.

**Kurt Hummel **Yeah, that's true dad. Which is why you don't need to stalk me here. I'll tell you if there is something you need to know something. Okay?

**Carole Hummel **I guess we'll have to go find something else to do, Burt...

**Finn Hudson **I just hear mom giggle in the hallway, Kurt. Can we like... move out?

**Kurt Hummel **Oh, this is gross. Blaine, can I come over?

**Blaine Anderson **Definitely. I do have to finish my homework, but mayble you can help me. It's French...

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Dude, your parents are doing it and Kurt is going to 'make homework' with his boyfriend. Have a fun evening, bro!

**Finn Hudson **This sucks.

** Blaine Anderson **likes this.

**Artie Abrams **Wrong on so many levels...

**Will Schuester **has joined Facebook.

**Emma Pillsburry **Welcome on Facebook, Will!

**Sue Sylvester **Hey square chin! Have you shaved off that hair yet?

**Will Schuester **No, I haven't Sue. But if I do, I'll videotape it for you. But now I have to go join the McKinley straight-gay alliance group here.

**Emma Pillsburry **Oh, I see why you're here! That's great, Will! If you need any help!

**Will Schuester **Thanks Ems! I'll speak to the kids!

**Emma Pillsburry **likes this.

**Sue Sylvester **Is this an idea of my sweet Porcelain?

**Will Schuester **It's my idea, but Kurt and Blaine worked it out.

**Sue Sylvester **likes this.

**Brittany S. Pierce** finds breakfast confusing. Bread is... salt and I have hot cocoa with it, and that's sweet. And fruit, it tastes weird... Why do we have to eat?

**Santana Lopez **It's okay, Britbrit. Just eat it and get to school, you'll be late. You need food to dance.

**Brittany S. Pierce **Okay. I still don't get it, but I'll eat it. I'll be on time. I think...

"Kurt, what are you carrying?"

Kurt was standing in the hallway with two big, long and round boxes: the posters for their alliance and the e-mailhelp. Kurt had designed them himself, with a little help from Blaine. Everyoby had to see the posters, but they didn't have to be too extravagant. Which is why Kurt had agreed with a little help from his not-so-fashionable boyfriend.

"Posters for the gay-straight alliance. I made them with Blaine yesterday", Kurt said to Anthony.

The guy smiled. "Yeah, Mercedes told me about that. Need any help with putting them up?"

"Oh, yeah," he answered surprised, "Sure. Thanks."

The boys started putting the posters up in the still empty corridors of the school. It was nice to know that Mercedes had such a sweet boyfriend who wanted to help him, just because he and his girlfriend were best friends.

"Thanks for helping me, Anthony. I really appreciate it. And for helping me with Karofsky. You're a good guy."

The boy smiled. "Thanks Kurt, I'm glad to help you. Especially for this kind of things. This gay-straight alliance is an awesome idea. It's a good thing that people are finally standing up for gay rights here."

"That's true," Kurt answered. He tilted his head a little bit, "Do you just think that or are you maybe... bi? Or do you have a gay family member?"

Anthony chuckled. "See, I get that a lot when I say that I stand up for gay rights. To answer your question: no, I am not bi and I don't have a gay family member. But I'm black and I get called names because of that," he looked at Kurt, "It's like you. You're gay, there's nothing wrong with it and it's not like you chose to be gay. But you get bullied because of it. I'm black, there's nothing wrong with being black and I didn't choose to be black. But I got bullied because of it."

"You are a very smart guy, Anthony. Mercedes has a lot of luck with you."

"Thanks, mate. Blaine has a lot of luck with you too. You seem a really cute couple. How long are you guys together?"

"We're almost 3 months." Kurt couldn't help sounding very proud of that. He had his first relationship, it was already lasting 3 months and everything went so very well.

"That's good. You're great together. You seem like you've been together for years. Are you planning something special? Three months is a big deal for most couples."

Kurt smiled. "Nothing too fancy, Blaine wouldn't appreciate that. I think we're going for a nice pic-nic in the park. Just spending time together is enough for us," he chuckled, "We love cuddling."

"You do seem like a cuddly person. Mercedes has that in common with you. As well as the fashion things."

Kurt smiled and walked to Anthony. "About Mercedes. I know I'm not the kind of guy you're afraid of, but just... don't ever hurt her. She's my best friend and she likes you very much. I think you're a good guy and I think you like her too, but if you ever hurt her... Just don't."

The taller boy put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "I won't. I'll never hurt her, Kurt. She means too much to me."

"Okay. That's all I need to know. And now I have to go get my boyfriend a coffee, or he won't survive the morning."

"All right. See you!"

"Thank you for helping, Anthony."

"Kurt, Blaine. Pay attention! That's the third time I have to say that this class! Do you want to stay in detention?"

The boys stopped talking and looked at their teacher. Blaine had a slight blush on his cheek and Kurt murmured that they'd stop talking. For the third time that lesson. After 5 minutes of silence, they started talking again. About nothing special, just discussing the new issue of Vogue. That new video from Lady Gaga. What they'd do this weekend. Planning their first 'big anniversairy'.

"Kurt, Blaine! You can go to the principal now! I've had enough of you guys! And I'm expecting an essay from the subject of today for Monday. From both of you."

The class chuckled while the young couple grabbed their books and went outside. It's true that they had been disturbing the lessons, but sending two teenagers in love outside class when there's nobody in the hallways.

Not a very good idea.

There are a lot of empty classrooms during classes, a lot of empty corridors. Basically: a lot of places to make out.

"You know, Kurt," Blaine whispered in his boyfriend's ear, "I have always had a very vivid imagination. About you and me... In a classroom."

The taller boy giggled and pushed Blaine against a door. He pushed the door handle down and they stumbled into a dark room. The curtains were closed and the only light came through the door cracks.

Kurt grinded against Blaine. When he felt the excitement, he shivered. "This is so wrong, baby. People can walk in any moment."

Blaine deepened their kiss and rubbed Kurt's crotch through the thin fabric of his designer pants. Kurt tried to resist, but he couldn't help it and moaned loudly. He shouldn't be turned on when he thought about someone walking in, but somehow... that made this thing even sexier. "We have to... oooh don't do that... Blaine, we have to stop this. I don't want to explain being c-caught at school... to my... p-parents."

"Let me finish you...", Blaine moaned as his hand wandered down to Kurt's zipper. Kurt thrusted his hips forward at the touch, but he didn't want this. He didn't want to do this quick. Sex was still special for him.

So he took Blaine's hand and pulled it away. It didn't feel good, but it was the right decision. "Not here, Blaine. I want you, but I don't want to do this quick. Sex is special, I don't want this here and now."

Blaine pulled back. "Oh... okay. Well, I guess we'll have to go to Figgins then."

He turned around to grab his bag and opened the door. "You coming?"

Kurt ran after him and grabbed his arm. "Don't be upset, Blaine. I just want to keep it special. I love you and this is all too... it's too special for me. I want to do it right."

The boy smiled. "I understand, boo. I didn't mean to pressure you," he squeezed Kurt's hand.

"You didn't pressure me. I know you won't. I just want to be honest with you. And that includes telling you when I don't want to do something", he laid his head on Blaine's shoulder while they walked through the hallways.

"I love you, Kurt."

They knocked at Figgins door and entered as soon they heard "Come in."

"Boys, what can I do for you?"

Blaine coughed. "Uhm... We were talking too much during class... So the teacher sent us out."

The principal smirked. "Okay boys. You know that's not right, but I'll let you off with a warning. But the next time you do this, there will be consequences, do we understand each other?"

Kurt nodded fiercly. "We understand each other, sir. Thank you."

Figgins smiled broadly. "Okay, boys, you can go to your next class now. Behave."

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I am awful at updating. Like... awful. But I have an excuse: I have finals.**

**Anyway, I'm gonna wrap this story up within... 3 of 4 more chapters and maybe**

**an epilogue.**

**This chapter starts fluffy and then it's smutty smut :D**

**Chapter 20: Do you wanna touch me?**

"So... Your place or mine, baby?"

"I have homework, Blaine. You can come over, but it'll be to watch me work."

Blaine pecked Kurt on the lips and grabbed his car keys. "Watching you do anything never gets old, Kurt. So, I guess it's your place?"

"I guess it is."

Kurt sat in the passenger seat, though he usually refused to let anyone drive his car. But if Blaine looked at him with that gorgeous smile, he'd do anything. That smile, those eyes and his sweet words... he'd really give him anything. He knew it... he was addicted to his boyfriend. Well, there were worse addictions.

Blaine looked at Kurt out of the corner of his eye. "Is watching me drive like a thing for you? Because you're... staring."

"Just like you enjoy watching me work", Kurt answered dreamily.

They continued their trip home, sharing glares and chuckles, though they were both in their little dream world. Thinking about each other.

The taller boy shook up when he saw his house. He must've dozen off for a few minutes. Blaine smiled. "Maybe you should take a nap before you do your homework? You look really tired."

"I'll nap after homework. It's just vocabulary for French, an assignment for math and I have to finish up my book report for English. It's a lot, but it's not too difficult."

Kurt stepped out the car and grabbed his bag. Blaine met him at the door, taking his boyfriend's bag and followed him into the house. Kurt went immediatly to his room to get to work.

Blaine took care of a little snack and drinks for the both of them in the kitchen. After so many visits, he knew where to find everything. He loved the Hummel house. It felt warm and homey. And everything here... everything breathed Kurt, which was the main reason why he loved it. That sweet scent of his aftershave, mixed up with the wood of the warm, dark furniture Kurt had picked out with his stepmom... He loves this place.

When Blaine got in Kurt's room, he chuckled when he saw the boy sitting at his desk, just staring at his laptop. He wasn't doing anything, he was just looking at it. Hoping the sentences would appear out of nowhere. The poor guy was too tired to even write.

"Kurt, this isn't working," he walked over to the boy and scooped him up. He laid him on the bed. When Kurt was about to open his mouth to protest, Blaine continued. "You know what? I'll do your math homework and you can learn your French tonight or tomorrow. You're amazing at French and you helped me with my homework last week, so i'm just returning the favor. And if I know you well enough, and I believe I do, that book report is already finished. You just want to make it perfect. Is it due for tomorrow?"

Kurt shook his head and stopped protesting. Apparently it hadn't been the best idea to phone each other before bed. They had been talking until 1 pm and they had spend this weekend also together. Sleeping wasn't made for when they were with each other, they liked each other's bodies too much for that.

Blaine had tucked him under and started doing the homework. He had taken calculus 2 at Dalton, so these exercises weren't too hard. Once he was finished, he could join Kurt, so he worked as quick as possible.

An hour later, the young boy woke up in the arms of Blaine. The latter had enjoyed Kurt's unconcious state to be the big spoon. "Hey sweetie. Did you enjoy your nap?"

Kurt mumbled something and turned around to be closer to Blaine. He snuggled up against his warm chest and wrapped his arms around the body. "You are warm," he looked up at Blaine and kissed him, "Thank you for being such an awesome pillow."

The smaller boy let out a laugh. "Gee, thanks, Kurt. I've always dreamed of you saying that." Kurt gave him a little slap against his chest. "Don't tease me when I'm waking up. You were really awesome in my dream."

"And I'm not anymore?"

Kurt wanted to say no, but when he saw that smile and that goofy gaze, he was lost again. The things Blaine did to him. "You're still awesome..." He rolled Blaine on his back and sat on top of him. This gave him a perfect acces to the boy's beautiful mouth. He started kissing Blaine and it was obviously that this wasn't just a kiss. Kurt Hummel wanted an epic make-out session. It had been hard to say no when Blaine was almost jumping him at school today, but now they were alone in his room. The perfect moment to make up for all of this.

Blaine got up to support himself with his elbows. This movement caused the boys' hips to get closer, both feeling the mutual excitement. Blaine started moving his hips to get more friction. This made little noises escape from Kurt's mouth. Kurt moved his hand to Blaine's shirt and grabbed it, as if he needed support. He started feeling around and rested his thumb on Blaine's nipple, starting to draw little circles around it. Even through the shirt, Kurt felt Blaine getting goosebumps and heard him shiver a little bit. So he climbed of Blaine and laid down next to him. He tugged at the shirt of his lover and pulled it over his head. This caused the boy to let out a moan. He started opening Kurt's button-down shirt and attacked his neck with fierce kisses. Kurt threw his head back and shook off his shirt. Blaine laid him back on the bed and explored the milky chest with his mouth. He trailed a path of kisses along the sharp collarbone, drew a line down to the rosy nipple and started licking around it. He sucked, licked and touched every little inch of Kurt's chest.

Kurt's pants got to tight because of his hard on, so he unbuttoned them. He slid his hand under the jeans and started rubbing his own cock through the thin fabric of his Armani boxershort. Blaine used this little moment to pull Kurt's pants all the way down. When that piece of clothing wasn't a problem anymore between them, he moved his head back to Kurt's stomach. While he ket kissing there, his hand covered Kurt's and palmed the boy's erection.

Kurt removed his own hand and put it on Blaine's hair. He felt his boxershort being removed and suddenly Blaine didn't touch him anymore. The countertenor whimpered, but his boyfriend only wanted to make sure if this was okay.

"Please, Blaine... Touch me... It hurts..."

Blaine smirked and put his hand around Kurt's shaft. He jerked it off a few times, causing Kurt to thrust into his hand. Blaine started kissing around his boyfriend's manlove and heard reassuring moans. "Oh... Blaine... mmm..."

He kissed the head of Kurt's dick and swirled his tongue around that sensitive spot. He held his hands on Kurt's hips to prevent him from bucking into his mouth. He decided to go a little further and took more of Kurt in his mouth, which lead to more moaning and whimpering from Kurt.

It did feel awesome, the boy realized. The last time Blaine did this to him, it had all been planned out, but now... This was unexpected, they were both relaxed and they were in private. Feeling the warm and wet mouth from the hottest and sweetest guy ever on him made Kurt feel like the best.

He felt his climax building up in his body, so he grabbed Blaine's hair a little harder to warn him. "I'm close." But Blaine didn't stop sucking, he just continued. Kurt was confused for... a half second, but when he felt Blaine's hand touching his balls, he was lost for what was right or wrong. He stopped thinking and couldn't stop his hips from moving to Blaine.

With one last passionate thrust into the wet warmth of his boyfriends mouth, he couldn't hold back anymore and came hard in Blaine's mouth.

Kurt fell back exhausted and Blaine joined him almost immediatly on the bed. He was still hard, but most of all he was happy to see Kurt so... at ease. Who would've thought that sex could be so awesome for the young Hummel. A year ago he had been miserable and was being bullied at school and now... here he was. Laying back on the bed after an amazing blowjob from his longterm boyfriend. This was pure happiness.

That was until his dad walked in. "Hey Kurt, Blaine, what do you want to..."

When he saw the lack of clothes on his son, he turned around as quickly as he could. Kurt heard him running down the stairs. "Oh, God... Stay calm, Burt, stay calm. You knew this was going on, stay calm. Breathe... Oh... God... My little boy..."

Blaine chuckled when he heard that, but Kurt didn't appreciate it. He gave Blaine an angry glare. "This is not funny!"

"I thought it was... It's not like he saw us during..."

Kurt, who was still only standing in his boxers, facepalmed. "No, I was just on bed. Naked. After you... That's embarrassing," he sighed and threw Blaine's shirt to him, "I think you should get dressed."

Blaine grumbled, but he took his shirt. He didn't even remember taking it off, but apparently that happened in the heat of the moment. "Do we have to go... talk to your dad about it? He lets us sleep in the same bed, so he has to suppose that we do this, right?"

"Yes, he knows about this. But you have a good imagination, Blaine. So use it."

Blaine looked confused, so Kurt explained what he meant. "Okay, you want kids one day, right? Imagine our little girl, or boy," he paused a second to watch Blaine's confusing turn into pure happiness, "Okay if you put two and two together now... Little girl or boy... Hormonal teenage boy. Like yourself."

And the utter happiness disappeared again. Blaine looked like he just had seen something horrible. "Oh... I think I'm gonna run before your dad grabs his shotgun." He chuckled nervous and grabbed his bag. "Are you gonna be okay if I go home now?"

"Yes, honey, I'll be okay. My dad just has to get over the shock. It's a good idea if you aren't here during that... process."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow, baby." They hugged each other in the hallway and Blaine gave Kurt a little peck before he stepped out. When Blaine reached his car, he was tackled by his boyfriend. "You don't think you can leave me without a propper kiss, mister Anderson?"

They chuckled and Kurt got his kiss. A deep, passionate kiss. Blaine sucked Kurt's lower lip and bit it a little bit, which made Kurt push him away teasingly with his tongue. The shorter boy's lips parted and Kurt started exploring his lover's mouth. Blaine always tasted sweet. Their tongues swirled a last time around each other before they parted. "See you tomorrow, Blaine."

The breathed harshly. "Can't wait."

**Review?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here's chapter 21! It's Klaine fluff with some Carole-Kurt and Burt-Kurt. **

**Enjoy! Read and review please!**

**Chapter 21: Papa, can you hear me?**

"So... You and Blaine are really... sexually active?", Burt asked cautiously. He knew that it was happening, he and Kurt had talked about it. But he didn't want to walk in on his son with his boyfriend. Especially when his son was naked and his son's boyfriend was shirtless next to him.

Kurt sighed. "Okay, dad, we talked about it, right? You know that Blaine and I are... doing stuff together. I've been honest about it, but could I have some privacy about that?"

"So you're always telling me that you want some guy talk with me. Well, dads like to talk about their son's... significant others", Burt answered.

Kurt gestured his finger in the air. "Well, that's not what I mean. First of all: I'm glad with the way we talk now. And could I just have some privacy about my sex life?"

Burt chuckled. "Yeah, you can. Uhm, you do know that you have to use condoms for... oral sex as well, right?"

"Yes, I know that," Kurt answered firmly, "But Blaine's never had a boyfriend either, so we don't really need to use that, since there's no chance we might..."

His dad didn't let him finish. "Are you one hundred percent sure about that, Kurt? And even if you are, I'd rather have you being safe. Which means condoms. Or getting tested for STD's. Both of you."

"Yes, I'm sure about that. But okay, I'll talk about it with Blaine."

Burt nodded approvingly. "Well, you do better make sure that there is a box of condoms in the drawer of your night stand. Just until you get tested, if you do that. I'm gonna check that, you can be sure about that."

His son smirked. "Okay. I'm off to bed anyways, dad. Good night."

Burt gave his son a tight hug. "Sleep well, buddy." He let Kurt go, but while his hand were still on the boy's shoulders, he held a tight grip. "You've grown into a great young man, Kurt. You're handsome, you're smart and you're kind. I love you."

Kurt smiled and gave his dad a kiss on his cheek. "I love you too, dad."

The next morning, Burt had to knock three times on Kurt's door before he responded. Burt didn't hear the usual enthusiastic "I'll be down in a minute!', but a small "Yeah, I'm awake.". So he decided to get in. "Are you all right, mate? You really need to get up, it's already 7 o'clock."

"Just a little head ache." Kurt got out of his bed, but from the moment he stood on his two feet, the room started spinning. His dad was just on time to catch him. "Well, you aren't going to school today, Kurt. You're ill. I'll call your school," he laid Kurt back on the bed, "Carole doesn't have to work today, so if you need anything, just give her a yell. Okay?"

"Kay," the boy mumbled, "Can you give me my phone? Have to text Blaine." Burt nodded and handed Kurt his Iphone. With –of course- a picture where they were kssing as his background. To be young and in love...

"Wow, I'm up before Kurt? Cool," Finn exclaimed when he entered the kitchen to see only his mom and his stepdad.

"Kurt's staying home, he's not feeling well, honey," Carole explained.

Finn chuckled. "He's probably just called too late with Blaine yesterday... I heard him whispering 'til like... one o'clock."

Burt frowned. "Kurt practically fell in my arms when he tried to stand up. And about that calling: if you heard him, does that mean that you were still awake? 'Cause you know what we said about your Xbox after 11.30pm."

"Well, I... I have to go. It's late. Say Kurt that I hope he feels better!", Finn grabbed his bag and left the house. He cared for his brother, but he did want to keep his Xbox.

Kurt felt miserable. His head hurt, he couldn't stop coughing and he had to blow his nose every 10 minutes or so. Sinusitis, he hated it. All his friends were at school, his head ache was too bad to even look at his phone and he missed Blaine. If only Blaine was there to rub his back, or to cuddle him. He hated being sick.

Just as he finished blowing his nose _again, _Carole came in with a knock. Kurt felt that she sat down on his bed. She stroked his hair. "How are you feeling, sweetie? Do you still have a head ache?"

Kurt sighed. "Yeah. I just feel like I have a bad cold combined with a head ache. Being ill sucks."

His stepmom nodded understandingly. "I know," she put her hand on his forehead, like only mothers could do, "You don't have a fever though, so that's good. It's nothing too contagious probably."

That made Kurt smile. Because not contagious meant that Blaine could come over. He opened his mouth, but Carole cut him off. "Yes, he can come over after school, if he doesn't stay too long."

"How'd you know what I wanted to ask?", Kurt asked surprised. Because that was indeed what he wanted to ask.

Carole winked. "Because somehow you lighten up every time you think about Blaine, when you talk about him, when someone mentions him. I've told you that already. It's sweet."

Kurt blushed. "It'd just feel better if he was here. I like to cuddle. And me and Blaine, we are a perfect fit. When we are spooning, he alwa-," he stopped talking. He wasn't planning on sharing this much. Off course, it was obvious that Kurt and Blaine did things like that, but he still felt a little ashamed about talking like this.

Carole chuckled. "You don't have to be embarrassed about being intimate with your boyfriend. I'd be worried if you didn't cuddle with Blaine." Carole patted him on the leg and walked to the door.

"Carole?"

She turned around. "Yes, honey?"

"I... Uhm... Do you still have to go to the supermarket?"

She frowned, but nodded. Kurt usually didn't hesitate when he asked about... the supermarket. "Do you need something?"

"Uhm... Dad... He talked with me about... Blaine. And uhm... It's not that we really need it yet, but... Could you maybe bring... Could you bring condoms?"

Carole tried to hold back a small grin. From the moment the boy started stuttering about the supermarket, she had known what was coming up. She had another teenage son, she had been a teenager herself, so she knew when to expect these things. Blaine and Kurt had grown closer to each other and they loved each other like they had been together for years rather than months.

"Sure, Kurt. It's better to think about it before it actually happens. So, just basic condoms?"

He nodded, with a tomato-red face. "Thanks."

With a wink, she left the room.

"How's my boyfriend doing?" Blaine's head appeared behind the corner of Kurt's room. Said Kurt was actually sitting up in his bed, going through some old magazines. When he heard Blaine's voice, he looked up smiling. "Better. Definitely now."

Blaine walked over to the bed and sat next to Kurt. He wrapped his arms around the boy and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I missed you at school today. Do you know how boring math is when you actually have to pay attention?"

Kurt grinned. "Yeah, I remember that clearly. And I missed you too, I've been thinking about you the whole day. I'm glad you're here."

"Aha? And about what were you thinking then?"

"Well...," Kurt said, "About how I'd feel better if you were here. About your great massaging skills. And about our three months anniversairy."

The shorter boy started massaging Kurt's graceful neck. "So, our anniversairy... I have plans, but do you want something specific? Like dinner in a French restaurant? Or would you rather have Italian? Because it has to be perfect. For you."

"My parents are out next weekend. And I can ask Finn if he could leave the house. So we'd have the house for ourselves," Kurt hoped Blaine would get the hint, but he didn't. So Kurt just said it, "I want to go further with you. I want us to... to make love."

Blaine's hands froze. He was perfectly fine with what they were doing right now. They had never really talked about anything else than hands and mouths and Blaine thought it would take a little longer for them to get ready for that. They had reached stage 4 pretty fast, so he had expected that it'd take longer for them to go all the way.

"Blaine? Why aren't you saying something?" Kurt turned around. He had hoped for a different reaction. Blaine just looked kind of awe-struck. Or grossed out.

Then Blaine started smiling. "Really? You want us... to make love? Like... go all the way? You? With me?"

Kurt nodded approvingly. "That was my point," he wrapped his arms around Blaine and kissed him in the crook of his neck, "But if you don't want to yet, that's fine for me. I don't want to rush you."

The boy let out a shivering sigh. "Uhm... I do. But," he pushed Kurt a little bit back, "It seems so sudden... And aren't you supposed to be ill actually?"

"You make me feel better. I really want this, Blaine...," he took his boyfriend's hand, "You're my everything and I want to... I want to give you everything of me. You'll be my first and I'll be yours."

"That's kind of very romantic. On our anniversairy... I love you, Kurt."

Kurt put his head on Blaine's chest. His head fitted perfectly under Blaine's chin. They were perfect together. "I love you too, baby."


End file.
